The Jinchuuriki Guardian
by Son Emily
Summary: Whilst training inbetween missions, Team Kakashi encounter an injured Ninja with connections to Konoha. The mysterious warrior is taking it upon herself to protect Naruto against the Akatsuki. And Kakashi is determined to find out her reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Jinchuuriki Guardian

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, I wish I did but meh what can you do?

Claimer:I do however own the OC I'll be throwing into this story, yay for new people! ^_^ ***cough*** now on with the story yus?

AN1: This is my very first Naruto fanfic so please go easy on me, and enjoy the story!

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he looked up from his book at the training ahead. Hundreds of clones belonging to his student Uzumaki Naruto were playing around with one of their favourite techniques – the Rasengan. Through gruelling training earlier, the blonde had managed to create a Rasengan resembling a shuriken but unfortunately the attack did more harm than good to the young ninja. Now the fifteen year old was determined to figure a way of using it without injuring himself in the process.

Looking to the left, he spotted his old ANBU partner Yamato focusing on his job of the training session – ensuring that the nine tails fox spirit that had been sealed inside Naruto since the day of his birth, didn't emerge.

It was getting dark; they had been practicing for eight hours straight and Kakashi was getting tired and hungry. He could only imagine what Yamato was feeling. Closing his uncovered eye, he could sense the other two members of "Team Kakashi" watching in the distance.

"Ok Naruto, we're calling it a night, get over here and rest up," he announced standing up and slipping his precious book back into his weapons bag. Naruto released all his clones with a grunt and fell to his knees, fighting off the urge to pass out.

"I'll be fine Kakashi Sensei; we don't have time to stop. The Akatsuki could be here any moment and I need to be ready, I need to get stronger!" he protested as Haruno Sakura came running out from the trees followed by the newest addition, Sai.

"I know you need to get stronger and more prepared but if you don't break regularly you'll get too exhausted, get yourself injured in the process then end up in the hospital. That'll really get you somewhere won't it?" Kakashi shot back trying to sound firm, although under his mask he was smiling at his determined student. He was glad that the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja hadn't changed.

Yamato, the ANBU that was assigned to temporarily replace Kakashi whilst a recent mission caused the Copy Nin to be hospitalised, walked over to Kakashi.

"I can hear someone coming, I can't tell who it is though but they've seen through the traps I set up earlier," he muttered, Kakashi frowned and turned his gaze towards the forest behind them. Naruto, Sakura and Sai finally caught up to the two Jounin.

"I can't hear anything," Naruto whined only to earn a slap over the mouth by Sakura.

"Shh! Listen harder, who ever it is will be hear any second! Captain Yamato, Kakashi Sensei, it's not the Akatsuki is it?" she asked getting worried; Kakashi shook his head and quickly pulled out a kunai. Stepping forward, he charged some chakra into it before launching the weapon into the forest. Seconds later it flew back out of the greenery and imbedded itself into the tree trunk behind Sakura.

"Everyone, get ready; I don't know who this person is but they're strong," Yamato ordered, getting into serious mode. Sai, Sakura and Naruto nodded getting into fighting stances.

"Hai!" they replied in unison, Kakashi frowned as he lifted his forehead protector up revealing his Sharingan. He got a good glance at the intruder and it did not look good.

"No, it can't be… Yamato, I think your wood jutsu should hold her," he stated earning a confused look off the ANBU which quickly turned into a nod, beads of sweat coming down his face already. Leaves began rustling as a brown blur shot out of the trees. Forming the right hand signs, blocks of wood suddenly shot out of the ground encasing the blur which slowed down to reveal a brown haired woman, who appeared to be very beaten up.

"Urgh, Let me go!" she screamed as Kakashi and Yamato ran over to her. Yamato got there first and recognised the stranger. She had waist length brown hair with a fringe covering her left eye which appeared to be bleeding. She was wearing a blue t-shirt under a green sleeveless tunic with black pants.

"Well if it isn't Mahatori. You're forbidden to return and you know it! What do you want?" he barked, the woman glared at Yamato as best as she could out of the one eye that wasn't injured.

"You; I don't have time for you, I need to speak to my parents, it's - damn it!" she hissed trying to escape the wooden binds only to cause more injury to her already injured shoulder which had red coming through her t-shirt. Kakashi sighed as he pushed Yamato out the way. Although he was annoyed at Yamato's first words to her, he was glad she didn't finish her sentence. He cupped her battered face in his hands in an attempt for her to focus on him. He didn't want her to injure herself anymore.

"Kimiko, you're going to have to calm down. You're hurt and fighting the wood won't do anything except give you more injuries. Now take a deep breath and start from the beginning. What happened?" he asked calmly, the one good brown eye stared into his grey one and the girl began trembling.

"Kakashi; they're after him. They want Naruto; I have to alert my parents. I know how to help him but I need to discuss it with them," she protested. Naruto frowned as he walked up to her.

"Hey, you're a Leaf Village shinobi, how do you know me? Have we met before?" he asked, only to have Yamato pull him back glaring at Kimiko dangerously.

"She _was_ a Leaf Village shinobi, now what the hell do you want Mahatori? If you're on about the Akatsuki then you're over two years late!" he snarled, Kakashi turned to glare at the ANBU, letting go of his hold of the woman's face.

"Yamato, stop it! She never did anything wrong," he snapped, Yamato simply continued to glare at Kimiko but said nothing. Kimiko had ignored Yamato completely, her gaze focused now on Naruto, tears in her eyes.

"You've grown up so much, you look just like him…" she whispered, Kakashi grabbed her face forcing her to look at him.

"That's enough Kimiko, tell me what you know then you're coming with me to the Hokage's office," he ordered, ignoring the confused looks of his team.

"Itatchi was right then, I assumed he was also telling the truth when he told me he wiped out the entire Uchiha clan," she mumbled.

"That's right, all but Sasuke, who's also deserted the village," Kakashi sighed, Kimiko looked down sadly as the Copy Nin released her face slightly and lifted up the fringe. Her eye was scrunched up and a gash along the top of her cheek bone going right up to the side of her nose.

"Kakashi, I need my parents they'll know what to do. I know I've been kicked out but it's urgent. You have to trust me! Since we are technically-"she didn't continue as to everyone's surprise, Kakashi's gloved hand came back from the base of her skull.

"Ok, does anyone plan on telling me who she is and how she knows me? And who do I look like?" Naruto demanded; Kakashi nodded to Yamato who let the wooden bonds go hoping the brunette would fall to the floor. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi quickly scooped her up before turning to the three young ninjas.

"Later Naruto, Sakura come with me. Naruto; finish resting up then go home. I'll call for you later," he said firmly, Naruto simply pouted at his sensei.

"Why does Sakura get to know?" he demanded folding his arms, Kakashi just let out a loud sigh.

"I don't have time to argue with you, just do what I say alright? We'll explain later I just want to get her to Lady Tsunade before she comes too. Sakura?" the pair took off leaving an annoyed Naruto, a confused Sai and a frustrated Yamato. Naruto turned to the second leader.

"So, Captain Yamato, you'll tell me who she is right?" the blonde asked, putting on his best foxy grin. Yamato just shook his head and held his hands up.

"Don't even try that! You're not getting anything out of me!" he cried.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura had finally reached the Hokage's tower and ran all the way up to her office. Banging on the door, Kakashi heard an exasperated sigh before "come in" was yelled. Opening the door he stepped in with Sakura behind him. Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, was sat at her desk. Her assistant Shizune was standing next to her holding Lady Tsunade's pet pig TonTon whilst standing to attention was Nara Shikamaru.

"What is it Kak- What the hell is she doing here?" Tsunade demanded, jumping up and storming over to the unconscious woman in Kakashi's arms, the others just stared between them curiously.

"She found out about the Akatsuki's plans and is demanding to see her parents about it. She's claiming she has a plan to help Naruto but is refusing to tell us. I'm assuming its official Hokage business and I thought you might know what she's on about," Kakashi stated.

"Hm, funnily enough I was just reading her file the other day. I had no idea she'd been forced out the village. I'd left of course by then so I have no idea what went on between her family and the fourth. Nothing was recorded. This will be a hard task as her parents are no longer alive; we may have to interrogate her. I don't like her new chakra either, it's as though she's meddled with something deep and she could even be a threat to the village. She had a bad temper back when I lived in the village, I'd hate to see what she's like now," she sighed before pacing the office.

"So what do I do with her?" Kakashi asked lazily, Tsunade stopped pacing and glared at Kimiko.

"Take her to the hospital. Sakura you are to supervise her healing and I'll get some ANBU guards to watch her. Knowing her, she'll make a break for it the second she comes to. You knew her pretty well Kakashi, maybe you could get the information out of her; if not then I'll have to send for Ibiki. I need that information. I assume you've left Naruto with Yamato so you won't need to get back to them soon right?" she demanded, Kakashi bowed his head slightly.

"Lady Tsunade, with all due respect, Kimiko and I weren't exactly on the best of terms when she lived in the village. I'm not sure whether even I could get the information out of her. If she's as stubborn now than she was back then, I don't think I'll get anywhere with her," he sighed.

"Just try and do your best, if not I'll leave her in ANBU custardy. They'll get it out of her one way or another. Now go!" she ordered, both Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

"Hai!" they answered in unison before leaving the office towards Konoha hospital.

AN: Yay first chapter over! ^_^ Hope you enjoy reading it and I'll be uploading chapter two very soon so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jinchuuriki Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

Kimiko groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her left eye had been covered up whilst the vision in her right eye blurred into a white room and a strong sterilised smell hit her nostrils. She tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through her body. Letting out a low hiss, she realised she had been restrained to the bed, the leather buckles digging into her shoulders, wrists and ankles.

'_I bet this is Kakashi's doing'_ she thought, before concentrating a small amount of chakra into her index finger, slowly turning it into a claw. Within minutes, she'd successfully freed herself from the evil belts before sitting up. Glancing at the many bandages covering the majority of her body, she sighed. She already felt herself healing fast so she knew they wouldn't be on for long.

'_Not as fast as the Kyuubi but still better than being stuck in a bed for Kami knows how long'_ she mused as swung her legs off the side of the bed and disconnecting the IV drip that was attached to her left arm. Carefully lifting up the bandage that was over her left eye, she activated a Sharingan. She was annoyed that she could only have the Sharingan in one eye, but she figured she was lucky to even have the technique at all considering who she was.

'_I sense two ANBU outside the door yet none outside my window, heh they mustn't have thought I'd have come too so soon, too bad for them'_ she grinned as she did a quick hand sign and created a clone of herself.

"You stay here in the bed and distract them, I'll go home 'kay?" she ordered in a whisper, the clone nodded before jumping into the hospital bed and pulling the covers up to the way it remembered Kimiko waking up in. The real Kimiko ran over to the window and opened it up wincing slightly as her shoulder seared in pain. Allowing the breeze to hit her in the face, she leapt out the window into a nearby tree. Taking in her surroundings, she began to work out the easiest route to her home without getting caught. Happy with a route, she took off onto the rooftops in the direction she needed.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Kakashi had just finished explaining the whole situation to Tsunade. Sakura, who just stood quietly by her mistress, bit her lip in thought. The copy Nin had left out the majority of the information but explained how Kimiko's family worked with the Fourth Hokage when she was a Genin.

"We should get back, if she's anything like her old self, she won't stay out cold for long," Kakashi urged, letting out a sigh, Tsunade simply shook her head and turned her gaze towards the nearest window.

"No need, my guess is she's fine now. I do however wonder how she's able to move so quickly since those injuries should have a shinobi bedridden for at least three days," she stated frowning, Kakashi narrowed is eyes as he caught sight of the disappearing figure, his hand balled into a fist in anger as he focused his gaze on Tsunade.

"Great, you want me to go after her?" he asked, the Blonde Sanin grinned.

"That's right, try and get her back to the hospital, if not just try and keep her still long enough for an ANBU team to arrive, can you handle this?" she ordered sounding like her professional self now. Kakashi bowed his head.

"Hai," he replied then disappeared outside.

Naruto had just stepped out of his favourite ramen shop. He'd not long finished his extended training session when he realised there was no food in his apartment. Deciding to just head to Ichiraku Ramen instead, he'd just finished devouring ten delicious bowls of Miso Ramen. Stepping out into the now moonlit street, he stretched his back preparing to take off back home when he spotted the brown haired stranger from earlier jumping the rooftops in silence.

"Hey!" he called waving to her, Kimiko stopped on the rooftop she had just landed on, which was about two buildings away from the ramen shop and stared down at the blonde. "I see you're all better now, that's good," he added, leaping onto the rooftop next to her.

"You clearly don't know who I am?" she asked in a hurt voice, the pain clear in her eyes, Naruto scratched the back of his head before shaking his head slowly.

"No, don't say I do. Am I meant to know about you?" he asked, wondering why she was so upset that he didn't know who she was; was she important to him somehow? He'd never seen her before and didn't even know she existed until earlier on that evening. Kimiko let out a low sigh before glancing behind her, scowling.

"It would have been nice of them to yes, but then again I'm now classed as a traitor to the Fourth. I don't want to get you into trouble so I'll try and find you once I've spoken to my parents. You'd best go home before Kakashi sees us talking; I'm not allowed to see you apparently. Kami! Minato Sempai would be so annoyed at this right now, it's down right ridiculous! I'll see you around Naruto, you've grown so well considering how you were treated," she stated before taking off again. She'd just vanished into the darkness when the blonde haired footsteps approaching him. He turned around to see Kakashi, looking furious.

"I told you to go home Naruto!" he yelled landing next to him. Naruto simply glared at his sensei, getting more frustrated by all the secrecy.

"No! Not until you tell me who the hell she is and why she can't talk to me or see me. What is going on here?" he snapped back, Kakashi started to growl.

"What did she say to you?" he demanded, Naruto continued to glare heatedly at the grey haired Jounin before taking off. He had only gotten two rooftops further when he was pulled back by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"I'm not joking here Naruto, go home. She could be dangerous and I don't want you getting involved with this," he ordered firmly, Naruto growled as he struggled to get out of the older mans grip. He didn't understand why they were so determined to keep him away from her and he was going to find out. Naruto sighed and stopped his attempt to escape his teachers' clutches.

"Fine, but I want to know what's going on later alright?" he demanded. Shocked by the sudden change of Naruto's attitude; Kakashi let him go. He wanted to march the blonde back to his apartment and make sure he stayed put but he didn't have the time, now that she had gotten so far ahead.

"Naruto, you have to understand, she's not been back to the village in fifteen years. Who knows what's happened to her since. She seems nice enough but she could be getting used by the Akatsuki to get to you. I know you want answers and believe me, I want to tell you but we have to speak to her then report to the Hokage. If I get permission from Lady Tsunade then I'll stop by and see you later ok?" he bargained, Naruto groaned but nodded as he took off into the direction of his apartment.

'_I have a pretty good idea where you've gone to Kimiko, please don't do anything stupid'_ he thought before continuing onwards.

Kimiko finally landed in front of her childhood home, the Mahatori estate. The large beige house brought back memories of her family. Smiling, she ran over to the front door and flung it over.

"Mom, Dad, Semika, I'm home!" she cried before gasping. The house was deserted, as if no one had live in there for years. The hallway she was standing in was blackened as if it had survived a big fire.

"What the hell happened? Mom! Dad!" she yelled again, running into the living room, the kitchen and then the dining room. There were no sign of her family anywhere. She ran back to the living room performing a couple of hand signs as she went. Where there was an alcove in the room, the laminate flooring opened up to reveal a trapdoor which slid along underneath the actual wooden panels. Looking around her to make sure no one had approached, she quickly leapt in.

_This room hasn't been touched. This is where he would have stayed…_ she thought, glancing around the room. The white carpet that had orange spirals on stretched the floor, a cot sat in the corner with plenty of photographs of happy smiling people. Kimiko picked up the nearest frame, tears forming in her eyes.

"Were your parents expecting another baby?" A voice called from above, Kimiko jumped at the sudden sound and fell back into the cot, knocking it over as she stared up, seemingly frightened, at Kakashi, who held his arms as if he was offering peace.

"Easy now, I just want to talk. I wasn't aware your mother was pregnant again," the Copy Nin stated calmly, landing into the room next to her. The brown haired woman shook her head.

"She wasn't… Where are they Kakashi?" she demanded, backing away from him. Kakashi sighed and sat down, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news but felt he had no choice now.

"They died Kimi. There was a fire," said sadly, using her academy nickname, "They're gone. It happened not long after you were forced out," Kimiko, for the first time, dropped to her knees shaking.

"No. You're lying! Where the hell are they!?" she screamed as Kakashi made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. Kimiko sobbed loudly into his Jounin vest whilst Kakashi just stared at the tipped cot. Finally after he thought she had calmed down, he let her go.

"Who is this room for Kimi? For as long as I've known your family I've not seen this," he asked, Kimiko pushed away from him and stared at the photo on the wall directly behind him. It was a picture of her as a Genin with a baby Naruto.

"Can't you guess? He asked us to take him in after he'd sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto. This would have been where he'd have stayed, away from the danger that he actually did grow up in. I should have been stronger…" she trailed off, looking at the floor in shame.

"Why didn't you get Naruto?" Kakashi prodded, he had to ask. It seemed perfect after all Kimiko's family was close to the Fourth Hokage. In fact Kakashi often thought his sensei even considered Kimiko as the daughter he never had.

"There was no proof he had asked us. Plus with him being the new Jinchuuriki it was in his best interest to go through hell apparently than be with a family that would love him to bits," she replied bitterly before remembering the state of the house.

"How did my parents manage to die in a stupid house fire? Did the villagers attack them? I asked them to continue to watch out for Naruto even after I'd gone. Did I condemn them? Minato Sempai must be so ashamed of me right now. I didn't even have the strength to stay strong for him. I failed him so much," tears ran down her face as she walked over to the knocked over cot and stood it back up, her trembling hand breaking one of the wooden bars. Kakashi picked up a picture of his sensei and Kushina, Minato's very pregnant wife.

"If Minato Sensei is disappointed in anyone it would be this village the way they treated him. I think he would be very proud of what you done for him. You tried and that was more than what anyone else did. Look Kimiko, I'm going to be blunt here. I'm curious at what you said earlier. Both the Hokage and I want to hear what you have to say. Come to the Hokage Tower and we'll have a chat with Lady Tsunade," he said, trying not to make it sound like a threat. Also changing the subject as there was no proof that the villagers were behind the house fire. She simply nodded.

"Alright, I've caused enough trouble as it is," she sighed as Kakashi put the picture down. The pair leapt out the room then Kimiko sealed it back up again. They soon left the ruined house and took off towards the Hokage Tower.

By the time they got there, several ANBU had joined them. Although Kimiko was jumpy at first, she ignored them when she realised they weren't going to attack her. When they arrived, Kakashi lead her up the stairs to Tsunade's office and stopped at a door, knocking on it. After a rather loud "come in" was heard, Kakashi opened the door. Stepping inside, the Copy Nin grabbed Kimiko's hand and gently pulled her in too. The brunette bowed instantly at the blonde Hokage.

"It's good to see you again Lady Tsunade. I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused," she declared. Tsunade simply stared at the young woman with her brown eyes before a smile stretched on her face, instantly recognising her old friend.

"It's nice to see you too Kimiko. I would love to welcome you back with open arms and forget the whole incident but as the Hokage I must think of my village and its people," she stated, Kimiko sighed and stared at the floor.

"I understand," she said softly, Tsunade groaned and stood up, walking over to the pair, lifting the young woman's head up.

"I'll have to meet with the Elders on what to do. Go to the hospital and stay there, my assistant Shizune will carry out the rest of the medical exams. If they come out alright, it'll be on their good side. After I've spoken to them, I'll swing by and we can have a long hard chat over your fifteen years of adventures alright?" Kimiko grinned and bowed again.

"Thank you so much Hokage-Sama," she said before she could turn around to leave the office, the door burst open and a very irate Naruto stormed in followed by a stressed out Yamato. In the blonde's hands were two familiar picture frames.

"Ok who are you lady? Why the hell do you have these in your house? And when were you planning on telling me the Fourth was my father?" he yelled pointing at Kimiko.

"I told you to go home Naruto!" Kakashi hissed whilst Kimiko kept silent. Tsunade growled and walked over to the teenage Genin.

"Calm down Naruto-"

"Calm down? Calm down? The man who sealed the damn fox into me, ruined my life and abandoned me is my own flesh and blood and you're telling me…" Naruto trailed off, tears running down his face as he dropped to his knees. Kakashi looked to his left to see Kimiko staring at the floor again, tears dripping onto the carpet and sighed.

"I was going to tell you about the Fourth when you were eighteen years old Naruto. The Yondaime had many enemies which is why you were given your mothers last name. Please understand, it wasn't something I wanted to keep from you, I had to," Tsunade objected, staring sadly at him.

"So where does she fit into this?" he demanded, glaring at Kimiko. The brunette raised her tear stained face to the blonde Hokage who nodded her head.

"You might as well tell him. Cat's out of the bag now," she stated, Kimiko took a deep breath as her brown eyes met his angry blue ones.

"My family were asked to take you in and protect you. Unfortunately, before I could do anything, I was thrown out of the village. Maybe if I was stronger, I could have made a difference. I was a weak Genin back then and I didn't have many friends. So that's what I did for fifteen years. I found enough strength to come back and protect you like I should have done from when you were a baby; especially when I found out about the Akatsuki. I'm so sorry for what you went through, Naruto. I swear if you let me, no matter what it takes, I'll make it up to you," she sobbed, trembling now. Naruto stared at her before turning to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Is it true?" he asked, Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and turned to sit on her desk.

"I don't know Naruto, nothing was recorded but it would make sense. Kimiko's family was very close to ours," she replied.

"If you were able to retrieve those pictures, then you would have seen the layout of the room. It was obviously designed for you," Kakashi interjected. He couldn't believe that his sensei had left Naruto without anyone to look after him.

"Speaking of pictures, how did you manage to get them? I'm the only one who knows about that room and I'm defiantly the only one able to open it?" Kimiko asked, Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched behind his head before approaching the newcomer and his sensei.

"I kinda overheard your conversation with Kakashi Sensei. I snuck in before you closed the door on me and there's a switch to open it up from the inside. There's something on the back of this picture," he explained, passing her the photo of herself holding him as a baby. Kimiko widened her eyes as she noticed an envelope taped to the back of the frame, oddly addressed to her. She pulled the envelope off and opened it to reveal a letter. Reading it, she dropped the frame causing it to fall to the floor smashing. Her hands began trembling.

"Kimi, what is it?" Kakashi asked staring at her.

"Th Thank you Minato Sempai…" she whispered before collapsing to the floor. Kakashi took the letter from her hand and scanned it.

"Well it looks like we've found all the proof we need," he stated, passing the note to Tsunade. The blonde grinned as she read the note.

"I think I've just won the fight. Kakashi, Naruto, Please take Kimiko back to the hospital. I will join you as soon as I've met with the Elders. Thank you Yamato, you may go home now," she ordered before leaving quite quickly out of the office. Yamato scowled as Kakashi scooped up the unconscious form.

"I take it we've got the day off tomorrow," he said sourly, Kakashi sighed.

"It depends. I'll stop by your place tomorrow at ten and let you know what's happening. I'd prefer if Naruto's training was not interrupted. Either way I'll update you tomorrow," he replied before nodding to Naruto then the pair vanished. Yamato simply groaned before leaving for home himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jinchuuriki Guardian

Chapter 3

Tsunade paced the floor of one of the many meeting rooms in the Hokage tower. She waited nervously for the reaction of the two elder advisors of Konoha Koharu and Homura. Homura sat in silence as she thoroughly examined the so called note from the Fourth Hokage, claiming that Kimiko had adoption rights to the villages' jinchuuriki. Koharu had his firm gaze fixed on the blonde Sanin.

"So, Mahatori finally returned eh? She's classed as a missing Nin Tsunade; we can't just welcome her back with open arms. Besides, she's still wanted for questioning, we can't trust her," he stated, Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this, she was ready for anything they threw at her.

"Questioning? What on earth for? I agree she should be punished for leaving the village but surely-"

"You obviously aren't aware of her family's dealings Tsunade, her parents were under suspicion of human experimentation and we're almost certain young Mahatori here was also a guinea pig for their tests. When ANBU went to bring them in for questioning, she fled the village and her parents burnt the house down and vanished. I don't know about you but that spells out guilty with a capital g," he cut in, Tsunade glared at the old man before slamming her hands down on the table they were sat at, cracking it.

"Why wasn't any of this in her file?" she demanded, it was then Homura looked up from the letter.

"There was no solid evidence that we could find, only theories that Jiraiya and Minato were trying to piece together. They had their suspicions and so did Sarutobi. Of course with her mothers' talent with the Sharingan, I wouldn't be surprised that the girl had no memories, so yes we had no proof. It wasn't until she lost it after Minato's death that we had something to go on. And I believe this letter is a fake, why would she present this now and not sixteen years ago?" she spoke up.

Tsunade grounded her teeth together and rubbed her temple. She was just about to protest when another voice decided to join in the argument.

"That would be my fault," everyone spun around to see Jiraiya grinning at them from the window ledge.

"This meeting is private Jiraiya, leave now!" Homura yelled as the white haired Toad Sage leapt through onto the floor, his gaze fixed on Tsunade now who was looking hopeful at him.

"But since this is about Kimiko, I'm already involved. So she's back then? It's about time I thought I was talking to a brick wall with that girl," he declared, Homura didn't like this.

"Wait a minute, you've been in contact with her this whole time and you didn't even think to mention this to anyone?" she demanded, Jiraiya frowned at her, folding his arms – his happy mood gone now.

"Of course I was reporting all this to Sarutobi Sensei; it's not my problem if he doesn't involve you in every little tiny decision he has to make. It's only been the last five years anyway, it's not like I've been following her the whole time she's been gone from the village. I've been working on getting her home, in fact if she hadn't have come home by now I was planning on bringing her back by force. We need her now more than ever," he explained seriously.

"That doesn't explain this letter, no one was informed about this," she screamed, slapping the note on the table in frustration, Jiraiya simply nodded.

"No one but me knew about it and I was waiting to see how the case against her parents came out. I would have issued the letter then but they escaped and she left so I decided Naruto would be better off in the orphanage. I would have taken them both in if I had to before you go arguing about leaving Naruto with a twelve year old Genin," he replied firmly. Homura threw her hands up in frustration and jumped up, glaring at Tsunade.

"Fine, do what you want, but she is not to be released until she is medically checked-"

"Which is what my assistant Shizune is doing right now as we speak," Tsunade cut in, fighting the urge to grin at the triumph she was sure she now had.

"And the ANBU have to question her. Then I want her under surveillance for two months; then we have a retrial. We'll alert the head of the clans, you can decide who she lives with, and it's not the jinchuuriki," she shot back before storming out the room. Koharu sighed loudly before getting up and following her. Tsunade let out a low sigh before turning to Jiraiya, a grin now spread on her face.

"Thanks, I owe you one. Now just to figure out whom she could stay with," she said, leaning against the desk. To her surprise though, Jiraiya shook his head frowning in thought.

"We're not in the all clear yet; the elders still want to interrogate her knowing they'll bring up something about her parents. Kimiko knows absolutely nothing about their supposed scheming and she has denied any involvement. If her memories had been tampered with and something does surface, it might not be pretty. Plus on top of that, I'm sure you've noticed the difference in her chakra. She was always telling me, when we met, that she had to get strong enough to protect Naruto. It's like she's done something abnormal to herself. Not exactly a Sasuke case but still… does Naruto know about this?" he asked, Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes," she mumbled, "he even found out about Minato being his father. As you probably would have guessed, his reaction didn't exactly go so good,"

"Well how would you react if you were in Naruto's shoes? Minato was my own student and even I don't understand why he sealed the nine tailed fox into his own son. Well I guess he was bound to find out sooner or later. Now, presuming the elders will be happy to release her from the hospital, who are you planning on having her stay with?" he questioned, the slug Sanin simply smirked at this.

"Kakashi; they knew each other back when they were both Genin, I know they didn't particularly get on then but they're now both adults who can be civilised. I gave Shizune the order to start all of the medical tests when they got her to the hospital but now I want to be there before she wakes up so we can talk. No doubt you'll want to be there too am I right?" she asked, turning to her team mate. Jiraiya nodded.

"Of course I want to be there, I want to know what dear little Kimiko got up to for all of these years," he replied, Tsunade smiled.

"Good, Naruto and Kakashi should be with her now, you're welcome to join them but say nothing until I get there. Let me know when she wakes up, I have new paperwork to do," she replied leaving the room. Jiraiya just sighed before he disappeared into smoke.

Over at the Konoha hospital, Naruto was staring at the beeping of the heart monitor Kimiko was attached to whilst Kakashi was leaning against the wall, his "Make out Paradise" book out in his hand. Shizune was drawing several syringes of blood from Kimiko's left arm.

"She won't be out for much longer Naruto, now I've got to get these to the lab and then I'll be right back alright?" she soothed, placing a gloved hand on the teen's shoulder before exiting the rom. Naruto just let out an exasperated sigh and buried his head in his hands, causing Kakashi to chuckle lightly.

"I told you not to get yourself involved in this, I did warn you," he stated, snapping his book shut and making his way over to the bed. Naruto lifted his head and fought the back the urge to glare at his Sensei.

"Why wouldn't I want to know who my father was? And the fact that he did leave me with someone to look after me but the village wouldn't have it. They were too busy hating my guts," he hissed.

"You were a newly sealed jinchuuriki, Kimiko was a twelve year old Genin who barely had any mission experience, was soon to be an orphan herself and had no way of looking after you. The Third must have had his reasons just like Kimiko must have had hers for leaving too. I know this is a lot for you to take in right now Naruto but I'd bet Minato Sensei would be happy you finally knew the truth," he stated, at this Naruto's frustrated look turned into one of shock as he stared stunned at the Copy Nin.

"Minato Sensei?" he asked, Kakashi grinned under his mask and nodded his head.

"That's right; your father was my Jounin Sensei when I was a Genin. The bell test for teamwork was a method I actually got from him and let me tell you, if he found out how you managed to get them from me the last time, I'd bet he'd find that hilarious," he replied, this got a small smile out of Naruto who then turned back to Kimiko's form on the bed, frowning now.

"So how come he done it? Why did he seal the Nine Tailed Fox into me?" he asked quietly, Kakashi sighed at this, knowing this question would eventually come out now that he knew who his father was. He settled for ruffling the boys' hair, much to the blonde's annoyance.

"I really don't know Naruto; all I do know is that he wanted you to be treated like a hero; not the way you grew up. We all failed him there but now look at you! You've grown so much; you're powerful, stronger and wiser. You really have come a long way since that little kid you were had back when I was first training you," he said softly. A groan could be heard as Kimiko slowly opened her right eye.

"Oh man, it's been a while since I've passed out like that. I'm at the hospital right?" she asked no one in particular before her eye fell on Naruto. She let her head dropped, too ashamed to look at him and she was really surprised when he started laughing.

"So, you were meant to be my guardian huh? I take it you knew my parents pretty well then," he declared, a small smile graced Kimiko's lips as she looked at him and sat up, ignoring the spinning room.

"I was blessed to have your father in my life. He was there for me when my best and probably only friend died on a mission. I was particularly close to your mother too. When she was pregnant with you, we would spend hours' baby shopping and decorating the nursery! They were good times. No one expected the fox to show up and ruin everything. As you probably would have guessed by now," she sighed, Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll find that Konoha is a very different place to the Konoha you grew up in," he said. Kimiko was about to reply to that when the door burst open causing her to jump off the bed getting into a fighting stance, on her guard - until she then saw who the visitor was.

"Grandpa Jiraiya!" she squealed, running over to him and tackling him into a hug. The toad sage chuckled as he was knocked into the wall behind him.

"It's about time you came home young lady, I was about to go find you and drag you back. Now you owe us a huge explanation," he was trying to sound stern but his grin was letting him down. Kimiko rolled her eye and went back over to sit on her bed whilst Jiraiya joined Naruto and Kakashi at her bedside.

"Yes, I'm sorry about not explaining a lot every time we met, but I was barred from telling outsiders of the Village. I'm strong enough now to be of some use to Konoha, I'm no longer a burden," she answered him, somewhat grinning herself now, until pain flashed through her eye causing her to wince and grab it.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward and slowly prising her hand from her bandage covering the left eye, which now had a large patch of blood seeping through. Kimiko lifted up the bandage and blinked out the fresh blood that was in her eye allowing it to flow freely down her face.

"I had a run in with Itachi, he's after Naruto. Him and his partner; who I never got a name. I won't let them get him," she declared as Kakashi got a wipe out of the cupboard next to her bed and began cleaning around her eye.

"Don't you think we already know about the Akatsuki's plans? Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame; came after Naruto three years ago. He's in safe hands Kimi. Now before you go into detail about exactly what you've been up to, I need to tell you what's going to happen once you've been let out of here," a new voice called from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Tsunade just as Shizune appeared her too.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto declared; the Hokage glared playfully at him before entering the room, dragging another chair across to the bed.

"Shizune, what have you found?" she asked looking over at her assistant, everyone's eyes fell on the dark haired medical ninja.

"Well, Kimiko's physically and mentally fine other than that eye wound of hers. No matter how much we try to heal it, it just opens up again. That and the second chakra she now possesses," Shizune reported, Tsunade frowned knowingly before her attention was turned to Kimiko

"You say Itachi done that to your eye?" she asked, the young girl jumped slightly but nodded.

"Yes, on my way to Konoha, about a week from here. With my Sharingan I somehow read into his memories against his will. He didn't like that so he tried to take out my eye. Literally," she answered, Tsunade scowled slightly before leaning over and placing her hand over Kimiko's eye.

"I see what he's done, yes only Itachi Uchiha would do that against a Sharingan wielder. I don't understand why he didn't try and take out the other eye too," she stated, Kimiko bit her lip at this.

"I'm only able to have Sharingan in one eye. My left one ironically enough, I'm guessing it's because I'm a half-breed," she sighed, glancing over at Kakashi before Tsunade pulled her face back towards her own to continue analysing the wound.

"Hm, that is an interesting theory. Of course I think you're the first half blood Uchiha Kimiko so I guess anything could be true. Now I kneed to know the truth alright, no skipping major details on me. What happened to you? What's this second Chakra that we can all sense?" she stated seriously now as everyone leaned in, eyes fell to the brown haired girl now. Kimiko sighed quite loudly.

"After leaving Konoha, I found a small village that allowed me to live there. The elder monk there sealed a demon into me. I was then trained for twelve years hidden away in a temple," she admitted, Jiraiya widened his eyes at this and grabbed the top of her arms.

"Are you out of your mind? This is your vow to get stronger? Turn yourself into a Jinchuuriki? If you needed to get stronger that bad you should have sought me out and I'd have trained you. Do you have any idea what you've done?" he yelled, Kimiko growled at him.

"So it's alright for Minato to turn Naruto into a Jinchuuriki but it's not alright for me to save an entire village by becoming one. I've been trained to communicate with my bijou and now I'm actually strong enough to help Naruto control the Kyuubi! Like it or not the Akatsuki has collected more than just the one tailed Jinchuuriki. You may not agree but Naruto is going to need the power of the Kyuubi to destroy the Akatsuki. The power of a Jinchuuriki is amazing and you now have two on Konoha's side!" she screamed.

"Ok calm down the pair of you. Kimiko, I think it's a bit rash to have gone down that road but I think if what you're saying is true than your abilities would become useful against the Akatsuki and I'm sure Naruto would benefit from the training you're offering. I still think you should have thought about what you were doing, being a Jinchuuriki isn't child's play; people will be out looking for you. You will be targeted probably for the rest of your life," Tsunade sighed, prising Jiraiya from Kimiko.

"I don't care, I'm strong enough to do the job I was asked to do 16 years ago, and that's all I'm bothered about," Kimiko huffed whilst Jiraiya glared at her, Kakashi stared at her in shock whilst Naruto just looked dumbfound.

"You became a Jinchuuriki just to protect me? Why? What's so special about having a demon stuck inside you? Having the Nine Tailed Fox in me has ruined my life! What could you possibly want with a life like that?" he demanded, everyone remained quiet whilst Kimiko sighed.

"Look, yes being a Jinchuuriki could be a curse, but I see it as a great way of protecting the people you love. I believe that's why your father sealed the fox inside of you. I believe that he knew you could do great things with its power. And from what I heard, you have certainly have become quite a legend already. People watched you in the Chunin Exams from my village, your battles against Orochimaru," she turned to Jiraiya, expecting his shocked face, "yes I have my contacts too. They figured it was good for me to know about other well known Jinchuuriki's whilst I was training. Little did they know about my relationship with Naruto; so I was able to get some relief that he was doing ok," she replied. Naruto looked away from Kimiko.

"I guess I never thought of that…" he muttered, Kimiko leaned over and grabbed his hand, smiling.

"From the way you were brought up I'm not surprised you never thought of that. I knew straight away when I was trying to get access to you how the village were going to treat you. I guess I wasn't strong enough for you. But I am now and I wish to make it up," she replied sadly, Naruto lightly punched her shoulder.

"Stop apologising would ya? I forgive you, least you're here now right?" He laughed, Kimiko just grinned at this.

"Yup, I'm not going anywhere this time," she replied.

"I know you're not because you'll be under supervision for the next two months at least," Tsunade cut in, she was smiling but making it serious. She didn't have time for this reunion; she still had her stack of paperwork to get back to.

"What?" Kimiko cried glaring at Tsunade.

"You're technically a missing Nin Kimiko, as nice as your intentions where I have to treat you like a returning missing Nin. And the least you have to do is have two months under constant supervision," Kimiko sighed; she was expecting this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll still be allowed to see Naruto right?" she asked, Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, but the agreement was you're not to live with him, yet. I've decided that Kakashi should be the one to take you in-"

"What?" both Kakashi and Kimiko yelled in unison before staring at each other, Jiraiya grinned knowing exactly the reaction the pair would make.

"Lady Tsunade, I must insist, I don't think this arrangement would work. I have no room in my apartment for Kimiko," Kakashi protested

"No buts Kakashi, she's to stay with you. You're both adults now, you can be civilised. I will be placing Kimiko on your team anyway so it'll be a good way to get to know each other properly. Since she's still technically a Genin, she and Naruto can enter the Chunin exams together. Naruto here has been working on his own Jutsu, maybe you can train together as soon as ANBU are done with you," Tsunade said, turning to Kimiko.

"What do the ANBU want with me?" Kimiko asked fearfully, Tsunade sighed.

"It's part of the process for a returning missing Nin, supervision and ANBU interrogation. You'll be under hypnotism anyway so you won't remember a thing," she stated, Kimiko nodded.

"Don't make them ask me what village I was trained at, I can't tell anyone that," she stated, Kakashi frowned.

"Why not?" he demanded, Kimiko undone her gloved hand and presented her palm, on it was a circular seal, the word "Village" inscribed in the middle which was crossed out.

"Not allowed, it was part of the deal of making me a Jinchuuriki. No one knew about me becoming one, I agreed if I wouldn't tell anyone who the village was. To make sure I kept my side of the bargain, I was branded. Besides the village got wiped out about five years ago by the Akatsuki so it's not like it matters anymore," she replied, Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged looks.

"I'll be overseeing the questioning, so I'll make sure they ask the correct questions. Until then, you're to rest here tonight, after you're done with the ANBU, I'll take you to Kakashi's. Is that alright Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked; Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, it'll give Kakashi time to arrange some furniture. Alright everyone we'll leave Kimiko alone now, she has a big day ahead of her and heaven knows I have a tonne of new paperwork now. Thanks kid," she moaned playfully, Kimiko chuckled at this.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, I'll gladly help out after I'm done tomorrow if you want," she offered, Tsunade shook her head and grinned.

"It's alright; it's nothing I can't handle. It's worth it to see you safe and sound back where you belong," she replied, getting up and starting towards the door.

"Hey Kimiko, if you're up for it, we can go for ramen tomorrow night, to celebrate uh, you being back," Naruto offered, Kimiko smiled.

"I haven't had ramen for years, I'd love to have ramen with you, is Ichiraku still here? I used to go all the time with your father, he practically lived at that place when Kushina was on missions," she answered.

"Like father like son," Kakashi muttered, Naruto simply beamed.

"Of course it's still there! It's the best place ever! Alright it's settled-"

"Hey if I'm stuck babysitting you, you'll have to check with me first before you start arranging dinner dates," Kakashi interjected, Kimiko groaned.

"They're not dates, and you're welcome to come too Kakashi," she sighed, Naruto nodded his head over enthusiastically taking this as another opportunity to try and look under his mask whilst Kakashi was shaking his head.

"I don't know Kimi-"

"I'll be happy to join them for ramen Kakashi, she'll be in safe hands," Jiraiya thought he'd better cut the copy Nin some slack. Kakashi let out a sigh whilst Kimiko smirked.

"Ah, it's the thought of us seeing what's under the mask; huh Kakashi? I was right, you haven't changed one bit! Well I'm living with you now so you'll hafta show me what's under there!" she declared.

"Don't count on it," Kakashi shot back glaring at her.

"Well I hate to break up the love fest but I'm out of here, I'll see you tomorrow Kimiko," Tsunade stated before leaving with Shizune following, Kakashi got up himself.

"I have an apartment to fix up. I'll see you tomorrow," he stated before turning to Naruto, "your training is still on tomorrow. I'll see you at the grounds at eight am," he added before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Eh, I'll get there at ten," Naruto waved his hand, Kimiko giggled at this. Naruto and Jiraiya stayed a while longer before being told they had to leave, Naruto reminding Kimiko about their ramen the next day. Naruto returned to his apartment a lot happier now than he had been for a long time. Things were looking up, he just knew it!


	4. Chapter 4

The Jinchuuriki Guardian

Chapter 4

The sun had risen many hours ago, and over in a worn out apartment, a certain blonde ninja was snoring peacefully in his bed. He had set his alarm for nine; knowing that his Sensei would be late for their training; deciding that an extra couple of hours in bed wouldn't harm him. Surrounding his bed; were empty ramen cups and half a carton of milk.

As he slept; a figure appeared into his room in a puff of smoke. Stepping over the rubbish that covered most of the flooring, he silently made his way into Naruto's bedroom. He sighed and watched the young ninja turn over in his sleep. Shaking his head, he made his way over to his students' bed.

"NARUTO!" he yelled, the blonde woke up screaming as he shot up from his bed before turning to face the voice, an irate Jounin Sensei.

"Kakashi Sensei?" he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kakashi folded his arms and glared at Naruto.

"I told you to be at the training grounds for eight, it's now a quarter to nine. Do you want me to take this new training seriously or not?" he demanded, Naruto jumped out the bed and ran to his wardrobe. Lucky for Kakashi he was dressed in a black t-shirt and white shorts.

"You could have told me you were going to turn up on time Sensei!" he yelled grabbing his black and orange jumpsuit from the rail and running to the bathroom, sliding on an empty ramen cup along the way.

"Just get dressed and take some fruit on the way, you don't have time for ramen. I want you in the training grounds in fifteen minutes otherwise you can train on your own. I now have more important things to do, like babysit a certain brat now," he huffed disappearing again.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was at the training grounds with Yamato leaning against a tree.

"Well? Where is he? He tells me to get here in fifteen minutes and he's still not here! Well this sucks," he cried kicking the nearest tree to him; Yamato held his hands up and chuckled.

"Kakashi Sempai did say for you to be here at eight, you can only blame yourself for not being here then," he stated, Naruto snorted.

"Yeah and Kakashi Sensei is NEVER on time. How was I supposed to know this morning would be different," he snapped, Yamato sidled up to Naruto and grinned at him.

"He's in a bad mood. I don't know why but he showed up this morning at eight in a really bad mood, I guess he's only late when he's in an alright mood," he stated.

"Alright, enough chit chat, we've got six hours; then I'm guessing your training will be a little bit different. Let's get going," Kakashi ordered, jumping out from a tree behind them.

"I don't know what you don't like about her sensei, she seems really nice to me," Naruto interjected as they travelled into the woods.

"Is your bad mood because of our new arrival yesterday?" Yamato wondered, staring at Kakashi who was a few steps ahead of them as they arrived at their usual training ground.

"I'm not in a bad mood. And this has got nothing to do with Kimiko, now let's get started," Kakashi shot back. Yamato and Naruto exchanged looks with each other.

"So you having to look after her had nothing to do with you turning up on time for the first time in forever right?" Naruto pressed on, grinning, Kakashi scowled at him.

"I'm warning you Naruto, we start or I leave," he hissed, Naruto sighed.

"Fine," he moaned, crossing the index and middle finger of both hands together, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, suddenly a hundred Naruto's surrounded the area.

Meanwhile over at the hospital, Kimiko was all set to leave. She had her clothing from the previous day back on, and the medicine that Shizune had given her last night had worked a treat. The bleeding had stopped leaving a faint scar across the left side of her nose going up to her cheekbone, but she still had no vision in her left eye. She had been given tablets to take and was told that her vision would be restored in a matter of weeks.

The door to her room swung open and Jiraiya stood there looking serious. He closed the door behind him and came in, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked, looking scared.

"Kimiko I'm not going to lie to you. The reason that Tsunade agreed to this questioning was that the minute the elders found out you had come back the issue when back to the incident with your parents," he started. Kimiko grew angry at this, slamming her hand on the bed.

"They have got nothing on me! My parents would never do that, I've never been experimented on. Why must they still question them? I'm their kid for Kage's sake!" she cried, Jiraiya put his hand on her hand to calm her down.

"I know that Kimi, and I believe you haven't been tampered with. There's been no sign of any damage but you have to be told; you were going around in trances back then. Plus the fact that you were 'training' a lot but no physical outcome was showing. It looked suspicious and Minato and I grew worried about you. But that's in the past now but it is going to come up in the ANBU questioning. They wanted to do this back when you were still here but you had left before we could get any proper answers. Since your parents disappeared the case was left un-open. If you can't remember anything, then it's not your fault, but they're going to try and get this out of you alright. I'll be there the whole time anyway so you'll be ok and remember; you have friends no matter what happens," he said, Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, if anything does come out? I don't want to know. I don't believe these allegations; I can't. They weren't the greatest parents in the world but they wouldn't do that to their own child," she replied. There was a knock on the door and two ANBU's came in.

"We're ready for you now Miss Mahatori, Jiraiya Sama," the first one spoke. Kimiko nodded and the pair left the room.

The sun was just beginning to set when Kakashi walked with Naruto to Ichiraku. He wasn't planning on staying; he wanted a few more precious hours to himself before he was stuck with Kimiko for the next two months of his life. He didn't hate the idea as much as he was letting on; in fact he was really curious about how the girl had changed. He remembered back to the last time he had laid eyes on the girl before she left the village. It was the night after Minato lost his life.

_It was raining, thunder rumbled in the distance. Jounins and Chunins were still fanned out, tending to the injured and helping with the rebuilding of Konoha. Kakashi however; was making his way to the memorial stone. He was close now, when he heard sobbing. He recognised that voice anywhere; she had gotten quite close to his sensei the last couple of months. He approached the stone now to see her on her knees, sobbing in front it; he knew who she was crying to._

"_It's not fair! First you leave me. Then Minato Sempai and Kushina leave me and Naruto. This is too fast, I can't take this any more. I'm not strong enough! Something's wrong with me, I can't stay here," she was saying. Kakashi took a step closer which automatically alerted her. She spun around and gasped._

"_You," She whispered. Kakashi put on a firm face, she wasn't the first shinobi to lose it like this. He was determined not to see her crumble. He wasn't sure how to phrase it though as they didn't particularly get on well. She was really close to his team mate Obito who lost his life a year before that. They hadn't seen much of each other since then and when they did; neither of them spoke to each other._

"_Get used to it Kimi, people die in the Ninja world all the time. Minato Sensei saved our village. He wouldn't want you to be sobbing like this," he stated, calmly, she suddenly jumped up and charged at him with a punch which he easily blocked as his one hand wrapped around her wrist so easily._

"_This is what you say? This is how you comfort yourself? You're a heartless beast Kakashi Hatake. How can you be so harsh? Your sensei just died last night leaving a poor defenceless baby behind! I bet you'll want nothing to do with him! I bet you'll leave him in an orphanage or in the street because he looks like his father! You're so cruel, but I guess you would feel nothing. You were so mean to Obito! You never gave him the time or nothing when all he wanted was to be like you and you let him down. It's your fault he died-"_

"_Shut up!" Kakashi yelled slapping her across the face sending her sprawling along the floor._

_  
"Listen you; ninja's shouldn't feel, got it? They should just get missions, do them and come back alive. They shouldn't care less otherwise they wouldn't be able to do their jobs. Just because you're still a weak little Genin whilst Obito was a Chunin doesn't mean anything to me. He's still dead and you're still here crying away to a rock! Get over yourself." he roared at her. Kimiko stared at him, her hand touching her cheek before standing up._

"_I'll show you. One of these days you'll be at my mercy Hatake. You'll see. I hate you Kakashi, I despise the way you treated Obito, I despise the way you belittle everyone. You didn't deserve Minato Sempei as a teacher!" She screamed._

"_Dream on Mahatori, you're not even in a Genin team anymore, you can't even handle D rank missions. How do you even think I'm going to be at your mercy," Kakashi sneered. Kimiko snarled at him, clutching her fists in anger._

"_Just you wait," she hissed before taking off. The next thing he found out was that she was missing. ANBU were sent after her but she had long gone…_

"Hello! Earth to Kakashi Sensei," Naruto's voice echoed, Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts to face the blonde teen.

"Huh? What is it Naruto?" he asked, Naruto sighed over dramatically and pointed to the Ichiraku stand, in a distance he could see Jiraiya walking down with his arm around Kimiko's shoulders, she looked withdrawn.

"I said we're here, are you sure you don't want to stay for ramen?" Naruto asked; Kakashi quickly nodded.

"Definitely sure; training is normal time Naruto and try not to be late again," he declared before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Naruto shrugged before turning to the Toad Sanin and the brunette.

"Are you alright?" He asked as they approached him, Jiraiya nodded his head and rubbed the top of Kimiko's arms sympathetically.

"Yeah, ANBU questioning, it's never pleasant. But don't worry as soon as you get settled into your apartment with Kakashi we can start training. I'm anxious to see what you've been up to since you were gone." The white haired pervert announced grinning. Kimiko smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, plus I'm looking forward to Ramen, haven't had it in fifteen years," she added, causing Naruto to gasp over dramatically.

"Well in that case I'm buying. It's a welcome home present," he grinned as they ordered. Soon the ramen was served and Kimiko watched with a smile on her face as Naruto slurped down the noodles in record time and ordered seconds. After his third bowl, he finally realised she was watching him and most importantly, she hadn't touched hers.

"What?" he asked, frowning at her; Kimiko giggled slightly and stirred her ramen with her chopsticks, sighing happily.

"You eat just like your father that's what. On good days we used to have ramen races. Of course Minato would always win," she smiled at the memory. Naruto rolled his eyes; he was looking forward to hearing the stories of his parents. Now though, he just wanted to train, he wanted Sasuke back.

"You really think we can get the teme back?" He asked seriously, stirring the chopsticks in his ramen now, Kimiko blinked before Jiraiya whispered Sasuke's name to her.

"I'd like to believe we can. It's two Jinchuuriki's against one, plus if I know the clans here, you need the right people to disable him. The Sharingan is a powerful Kekkei _Genkai. The stuff I have done with mine and I haven't even been trained to use it. Mine can be different though because I'm the only Jinchuuriki with the Sharingan, so mine changes," she added softly, Jiraiya nearly choked on his noodles as he listened in on the conversation._

_"You have a demonic Sharingan? You mean you change too?" He almost cried, Kimiko glared at him and held her finger up to her mouth as she watched the passing villagers stare at the toad sage._

_"I'd rather not have half of Konoha knowing about this. The way they treated Naruto! And yes, I can transform when I call upon Gemanai's chakra at will," she hissed, Naruto grinned at her._

_"Will you teach me that? I can't summon Kyuubi's chakra at will it just sorta happens when I get mad and upset," he stated, Kimiko nodded her head._

_  
"That is the idea of the training I want to put you through. I was taught all this in the… place where Gemenai was sealed. A lot of meditation was involved but it was well worth it. Gemenai and I are like a team now. I know my limits, she knows mine. If I run out of my own chakra she feeds me her own slowly. We can fight three times longer than any Jounin or ANBU. Anyone struggles to fight one jinchuuriki, imagine how quickly they'd go down if they had to fight two together. The fight would be over in a matter of minutes," she said slurping the remains of the broth of her ramen. Naruto and Jiraiya followed suit before paying for the meal._

_  
"Well it's about time we showed you to your new home. You are under no circumstances allowed back to the Mahatori estate; it has been closed off indefinitely. There are several seals on there anyway to prevent people snooping. We believe there is a secret entrance that leads out of the village," Jiraiya sighed, seeing the look on the young woman's face as he fed her the instructions. The three of them made their way down several blocks until they came across a set of apartments. Making his way up the third staircase, he knocked on the door. Seconds later, Kakashi opened it._

_"C'mon in," he stated dryly. The first thing Kimiko noted was the smell of dogs, yet she couldn't see or hear any. Being a jinchuuriki meant that her senses were heightened to match the wolf demons. Kakashi showed her the couch which had been turned into a bed. A futon was placed next to it. A dresser was behind the couch. Opposite the living room was a small kitchen and Kimiko could make out a bathroom further in._

_"It's small, but it's comfy. I'm not here most of the time anyway so it's handy," Kakashi said, Kimiko nodded and sat down on the couch. At the end of the couch was a stack of multicoloured books. She was curious and decided to check them out later_

_"It's a nice place," she commented smiling at Kakashi._

_"Better than mine," Naruto muttered from the doorway, this was the first time he'd seen where his sensei lived. Kimiko looked sad, she figured he'd have a crappy apartment; she wasn't going to let him get down._

_"Hey, I bet your place is cosy. You don't need fancy things to have a homely home. C'mon I'm anxious to start teaching you. You ready to go?" She asked jumping up, Kakashi stared at her._

_"Teach him what? What about stuff? You kinda need clothes to live in Kimiko," he shot back, Kimiko smirked and stood up walking over to Naruto before pulling out a scroll, tossing it onto the couch._

_"My stuff is in there, all packed up. I've been a traveller for four years Kakashi; I know how to handle items. And I've promised him bijou help. You wanna come? Actually, you probably would wanna come; I bet you're anxious to see what I can do now. I'm keeping my promise Kakashi, just like I said at the stone," she stated grinning at him now, Jiraiya and Naruto just looked lost whilst Kakashi just sweat dropped._

_"You actually remember that," he moaned, Kimiko nodded before leaving the apartment followed by Naruto. Jiraiya remained behind, a serious look on his face as he turned to the Copy Nin._

_"What was said at the stone Kakashi?" He asked firmly. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head and began staring at the floor._

_"We had an argument; that was really it, it was the night she left," he answered meekly; the toad sage folded his arms and walked forward, grabbing the Copy Nin by the shoulders._

_"I need to know what was said. What came out at the interrogation, Kami Minato should have stuck to his guns more. I have to know what was said Kakashi. I need to find out what exactly she's done to herself, what frame of mind she's working on," he growled, Kakashi stepped back looking shocked._

_"What's going on Jiraiya Sama? Minato Sensei started going crazy protecting her when we were Genin. What's so special about her?" he demanded, Jiraiya frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

_"It has been confirmed and acknowledged that her parents were using her for medical experimentation. Now according to her medical tests, no damage has been inflicted physically, except her mental damage is exceeding. The reason why she didn't learn any jutsu, the reason her team was the worst we'd had in decades. She was 'training' but was learning nothing but lies. So her 'jutsu's' were coming out messed up. She was eventually kicked out of her team; her actions in the Chunin exam got her team mate killed. After that, she only left the house to be with Obito. After several complaints that she didn't look right, then Minato realised that something was up. Her case started. Now that you know our end, we need to know your end, what happened by the stone?" Jiraiya demanded, before Kakashi could answer Naruto came back in._

_"Are we training or what Pervy Sage?" the blonde demanded, Jiraiya sighed and nodded before sending a look to Kakashi._

_"We'll finish this later," he stated before they left for the training ground. When they arrived, Kakashi and Jiraiya remained at the tree, Kimiko was about to start when she was interrupted with a hand rose from Kakashi._

_"Wait a minute if we're dealing with bijou chakra here I think Yamato should be here," he stated, Kimiko blinked._

_"Who?" she asked, Naruto smirked as he punched her in the shoulder._

_"You know Captain Yamato? The guy who trapped you in his wood jutsu the other day," He reminded her, Kimiko frowned at this._

_"You mean Te-"_

_"Captain Yamato yes. Him, that's his name now Kimiko," Kakashi cut in, Kimiko scowled. He must be an ANBU if he had a code name._

_"Does he have to be here?" she moaned folding her arms; Jiraiya chuckled at her before nodding his head._

_"Yes, he oversees all Naruto's training now," he explained, as the man in question appeared in a flurry of leaves._

_"Kakashi Sempei, Jiraiya Sama?" He nodded as he stood near them before turning to Kimiko, an annoyed look flashed over his face as he sighed._

_"Do I need to prepare for Kyuubi's chakra?" He asked, Kimiko shook her head furiously and growled as she stood next to Naruto._

_  
"No! He's not even going to go Kyuubi today! I'm just going to show him how to control his transformation by doing it myself. It's only meditation today. Please tell me you know how to communicate with Kyuubi," Kimiko pressed looking at Naruto who shrugged and looked at her almost scared, no one had ever trained him to use the fox as an ally before._

_"Yes I've spoken with him a few times…" He stuttered, Kimiko sighed and began pacing._

_"Alright Naruto what can you do with Kyuubi?" she asked, she was annoyed that Yamato had to watch but apparently as he had purposely been assigned to keep the Kyuubi in check, there was nothing she could do. The blonde ninja scratched the back of his head as she pondered the brunettes' question._

_"When I get angry a cloak of chakra comes out and I kinda grow claws and fangs. And Kyuubi heals me too," he answered, Kimiko stroked her chin in thought as she eyed the Genin. Furrowing her brow, she folded her arms again._

_"Do you grow tails?" she asked, Naruto nodded furiously at this and went to say something when Jiraiya cut in stomping over to them._

_"He damages his body when he transforms, we try to steer clear of it when we can, we are not encouraging it," the pervert said firmly. He had checked Kimiko's seal the previous night much to her embarrassment and found it was similar to the Yondaime's seal but slightly different. This demon didn't require a newborn to be sealed in; the girl had been sixteen when the ceremony was done._

_"Really, that's strange my transformation doesn't damage my body, I merely just use up a lot of chakra. Ok, you said you can communicate with the Kyuubi," she mused._

_"Not all the time, just every now and then, mainly when I'm losing a fight and he's talking me into taking his chakra. Plus when I go unconscious I can go to the cage where he is sealed but that's it" Naruto answered, Kimiko bit her lip looking somewhat worried yet relieved._

_"You can tap into your sub consciousness only by falling unconscious. I was made to meditate. That's how I tapped into my sub consciousness. But if you've already met the furball, why are you guys not working together? Hm… you could try meditating have you done that before Naruto?" She asked, frowning at him, Naruto shook his head._

_"Nope, Iruka Sensei tried to teach us in class but I got a bit bored and skipped it," he stated causing Kimiko to sweat drop._

_"You used to skip your Academy classes? Oh if your dad was alive to hear this he'd go ballistic! Ok I'm going to teach you how to meditate. If you do it right, you'll be able to, at will, meet with the furball. You should be able to agree on a par that you need to tap into his chakra whenever you feel like it if you want to survive. Now sit down and close your eyes..." she instructed._

_For the next several days Kimiko and Naruto worked on his meditation skills and soon Naruto was able to bargain with the nine tailed fox and was now able to tap into the demons chakra at will. Naruto's eyes darkened only slightly when this agreement was made. And soon the next step was introduced…_


	5. Chapter 5

The Jinchuuriki Guardian

Chapter 5

Three weeks have passed since the bijou training started when the news came in that team Kakashi had been waiting for – there had been a sighting of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kimiko, Kakashi and Shikamaru were now gathered in the Hokage's office discussing the plan of action.

"How are we going to address him? He's got himself his own team now; we don't know anything about them!" Naruto sighed as he began pacing the floor.

"They go by team Hebi, a woman and two guys accompany Sasuke Uchiha. That's all I've found out, anyone that's tried to find out more, takes their knowledge to the grave. Although one of them has been seeing carrying the sword that once belonged to the missing Mist ninja Zabuza Momichi," Kimiko answered her partner, staring out of the window. Shikamaru watched her in fascination, this was the first time he had spoken to her since she had been brought into the Hokage's office unconscious.

"We'll need to split them up, they'll have their own uses if Sasuke is keeping them around, if we attack Sasuke whilst they're with him it'll be too troublesome," the Nara stated.

"Leave Sasuke to Naruto and I, that's what we've been training for. He may be able to keep up with Naruto but this time Naruto's gonna have the back up he needs," Kimiko said firmly, turning to Shikamaru now, the shadow user eyed her now as she walked over and placed her hand on the blondes shoulder. Kakashi also frowned, wanting to know why she wanted the Uchiha back.

"Why do you want Sasuke to come back? You didn't even know him," the Copy Nin asked, Kimiko narrowed her eyes at her 'guardian'. She found out all about the young Uchiha from his older brother.

"I don't want him back; I just don't want him to kill Itachi and if that means dragging Sasuke back to the village then so be it," She growled, Naruto frowned and spun on her.

"Itachi is the reason Sasuke left the village in the first place before you go accusing him of being the traitor, Itachi is the real-"

"Itachi was merely following orders! It was his mission to destroy the Uchiha clan. I don't care if I'm not to say anything but it's the truth. I know exactly what happened and he was ordered to do it. The only reason Sasuke was kept alive was because Itachi couldn't bear to kill him. Sasuke loved this village and his brother more than his own clan. He was one Uchiha that was not corrupted by power. I am not losing him," She yelled storming out the room, Shikamaru blinked at the outburst whilst Tsunade groaned.

"If I sent you out tomorrow will you have a plan?" she asked, the Nara genius nodded his head.

"It'll be a drag but I'll have one made up," he answered, Tsunade nodded.

"Fine you're all dismissed; be at the main gate at 8am sharp tomorrow," she ordered, all of them bowed and moved to left apart from Kakashi.

"Tsunade Sama, if I am to be her guardian for the next five weeks, may I ask what happened to her? Jiraiya Sama filled me in on her parents, but these accusations against the village; shouldn't it be-"

"Has already been recorded, it all came out during the ANBU interrogation. The matter is being handled. I know you've been keeping an eye on her but we still don't know everything. She was semi close to Itachi when she was a Genin and now that she's coming out with this she will most defiantly stand up for him. The main thing is to bring Sasuke back, then we'll worry about Itatchi," Tsunade cut in, Kakashi nodded before eyeing the Sannin seriously.

"May I ask how she found out about this information?" He asked, Tsunade sighed.

"Attacking him with her Sharingan accidently unlocked his memories to her, which is how she found out about the Akatsuki being after Naruto," she replied, Kakashi frowned at this.

"It could be a genjutsu, maybe that's what Itachi wanted her to see," he argued. Tsunade bit her lip, nodding at this.

"We thought so too at first, but she attacked him with her Sharingan activated when she had transformed into her jinchuuriki form. After that he got angry and tried to destroy her Sharingan, thus why she has her eye injury. It's a pretty big accusation, it's difficult to follow up but I some how think she's right. I'm working on uncovering the truth but until then; just keep your eye on her. I'm also assigning Yamato on this mission, in case things get out of control out there," she ordered, Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were walking down the street in deep thought; they were one step closer to rescuing their teammate. Sakura couldn't help but be excited, although she hadn't been present at these new training regimes, Naruto thought very highly of his new teacher and loved telling Sakura about all the new things he was learning. He was relieved that he could no longer be told not to use the fox's chakra. He never dreamed he could use it for his own gain; to rescue Sasuke.

"Do you think this will work Naruto?" Sakura asked, for probably the sixth time, like her blonde teammate she wasn't getting her hopes up. She didn't want to be disappointed again. She was surprised to see a small smile on his face yet he frowned at the same time.

"We've been training really hard, this new training regime, it's something I've never done before. No one has ever trained me to work with the fox; we even have a few techniques that we can do together so I hope this will work. We'll just have to see eh? To be honest though, it looks good," he replied, Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Let's hope so Naruto, let's hope so." She said.

The next morning everyone was b the gate on time apart from Kakashi. Naruto growled when Kimiko had shown up alone claiming Kakashi was already gone when she had gotten up, partially moaning herself how she's meant to be under 24/7 watch yet she's left alone. Half an hour later, Kakashi finally arrived. The team consisted of Shikamaru, Neji Hyuuga, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Shino Aburame, Kimiko, Sakura and Sai.

"Alright, everyone knows the plan; Team Hebi has been spotted in a village in the Tea Country which is about a days travel away. Let's go," Shikamaru ordered, before they all took off.

A raven haired teenager sighed as the hot water splashed his face turning the waste water pink with blood. It didn't take him too long to take out the hunter Nin from the land of Mist. Apparently taking out Orochimaru got him a big price in the bingo book. He let out an annoyed groan. He had been searching for his older brother since he had finished with the Snake Sannin; unfortunately any traces of the Akatsuki left him with a dead end. He had heard that two members passed through this village not too long ago; needless to say there was no one here by the time he and his new team got there.

"Oh Sasuke," a female voice rang out, sending shivers down his spine. The Uchiha wondered why he always got stuck with a loved up fan girl on his team. Trying to see if there was any difference between his new teammate Karin to his old one Sakura, he quickly shook his head in annoyance. After his first encounter with his old team from Konoha 'trying to bring him back' he kept thinking about them, angry that they were still chasing him after all this time.

With great reluctance, he opened his hotel room to the red haired chakra expert, giving her his best death glare.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you Sasuke Kun, I was just on my way out to get dinner and I was wondering if you would like to join me," she practically giggled, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her – yes she was worse than Sakura. At least Sakura seemed to have grown up a bit. Sasuke inwardly blushed at his thoughts, he needed to forget about Konoha, and concentrate on finding and killing his older brother.

"No," he stated coldly, Karin gasped but bowed and left the room, leaving the Uchiha to return to the bathroom and stare in the mirror again.

What felt like forever, Team Konoha finally arrived at the Village; Naruto was out in front grinning madly.

"He's here," he announced, Shikamaru nodded.

"Ok, everyone knows where to go, Naruto are you sure you can handle Sasuke?" he asked, Naruto nodded and stood next to Kimiko.

"We're all set; we'll weaken him first then go to Plan B. We'll be fine," he replied, Shikamaru smirked before turning to everyone else, signalling for them to go into action.

Karin slowly sipped her tea, next to her sat Juugo and Suigetsu. They were talking about the latest village and how boring it was there, Suigetsu slurped his tea noisily.

"I don't know how people can settle down and live in one place, why stay put in one village when there's the whole world to explore!" the water experiment declared, Juugo shook his head.

"I'd quite like to settle down, whenever Sasuke is ready to, I'll be happy to join him," he added, it was then the two males eyed their female teammate and noticed her depression.

"What's the matter Karin; was Sasuke mean to you again?" Suigetsu laughed, Karin was about to lash out at him when she felt intense kill aimed at her, she spun around to face angry emerald green eyes and a huge fist connecting to her face.

"So, you're Sasuke's new bitch," Sakura growled, before Karin could react she suddenly felt paralysed, next to her, Juugo and Suigetsu had the same problem.

"What the hell? I didn't even sense you!" Karin yelled, Sakura smirked yet it was Kakashi, appearing behind the pink haired kunoichi, who answered.

"Sakura is a Medic Nin with tremendous chakra control, enough to hide it completely if needs be. As you can see, Sasuke Uchiha is a sore spot with her right now. Maybe you should let them go now Shikamaru, I think they know that we mean business," he stated, almost bored. Team Hebi felt relieved when they could move again, Karin immediately turning to Juugo.

"You should go and get Sasuke," she muttered, Juugo nodded and went to leave only to have Shikamaru block his path.

"There's no need to bring Sasuke here, he's got his own visitors," he grinned dangerously before lunging at him. Sakura yelled out loud as she lunged for Karin whilst Kakashi took on Suigetsu, with the right partners.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's hotel room, there was another knock on the door, the Uchiha growled as he got up off the bed.

"I said no Karin!" He yelled.

"I'm not Karin!" A female voice yelled back, frowning now, Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it. He didn't recognise the woman standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" he spat coldly, giving her a death glare. He was surprised when she glared back at him.

"I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha; I'm guessing I've found him. Yeah, you're defiantly an Uchiha, I can tell by your eyes," she stated, suddenly Sasuke grabbed her by the top. Kimiko began thinking about how many different ways she could break his hand off of her but she kept her cool, she had to stick with the plan, no matter how hypercritical it was to her.

"Are you from Konoha?" he demanded, Kimiko scowled at the question as she pulled his hand off her gently which left the Uchiha jumping back, clutching his hand in pain.

"Do I look like I'm from there? Maybe I was, about fifteen years ago, I've been a missing nin since and I don't plan on going back. After hearing some hunter nin talking about an 'Uchiha child' I had to see the real deal for myself. Wondered how a kid managed to take out a Sannin. I bet your father will be finally happy, I'm guessing he treated you like Itachi," she said softly, Sasuke growled and slammed her into the wall.

"Shut up! You know nothing about my family or the Uchiha clan. Who the hell are you, parading around like you know all about us," he yelled.

"I should know a thing or two about my clan, even if I am a half breed. You, my dear Uchiha, are my first cousin. My mother was Takara Uchiha, younger sister to your mother Mikoto and my father was Imichi Mahatori. As my mother married and conceived outside the clan our family was banished. I know about Itatchi, I know what he did and I came to help," she forced out the last bit. She hated the Nara kid so much right then for making her say that, but Shikamaru thought it would get his attention more if someone genuinely hated Itachi for what he did just as much as Sasuke. As usual, the lazy Chunin was right.

"If you were banished from the clan, why do you want revenge for its massacre," Sasuke demanded, clearly interested now as he dropped her to the floor, Kimiko was prepared for that question and had so desperately wanted to knock the truth into the teens head yet she once again overcame her feelings and took a deep breath.

"We don't want you going the same way Itachi went," she stated, as Naruto appeared behind him, his eyes already red with the Kyuubi. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before turning slightly to glance at the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Naruto, I suppose Sakura and Kakashi are here too; why are they still hiding?" he sneered, Naruto just smirked at him, baring his now growing fangs.

"No, it's just us two, I imagine Kakashi Sensei, Sakura and the others are having fun with your team right about now," he said, the Uchiha growled and stepped closer to his old team mate.

"So who's your new girlfriend Uzumaki? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going back to Konoha. Orochimaru isn't here to stop me, I won't hesitate to kill you this time," he drawled, glaring at him now.

"Well nice declaration and all but as you can see, he's not alone this time and even better, you know nothing about me. So like it or not, you will be coming back to Konoha with us," Kimiko snarled, lunging at the Uchiha, her eyes flashing her demonic grey.

Meanwhile outside, Kakashi was battling Suigetsu with his Sharingan activated. Sakura had easily beaten Karin. As the red haired woman slowly lost consciousness, she muttered.

"Well I guess true love conquers all," Sakura huffed at this.

"Dream on! I'm way past Sasuke and I suggest you move on too, he's clearly not interested and you'll only wind up getting yourself hurt both physically and mentally. Trust me, take it from someone who knows the true Sasuke," she stated sympathetically. Looking over at the Copy Nin; she watched the flurry of hand signs used for a water ninjutsu.

"Water style; water dragon jutsu!" Kakashi yelled, Suigetsu laughed as he performed a water ninjutsu to match Kakashi's dragon.

"Don't be stupid, I happen to be a water expert!" he bragged, Kakashi let out what sounded like a disappointed sigh, he then dropped the dragon and took a step forward.

"Alright, I suppose your right, then maybe this'll work!" he declared performing the hand signs for his own original technique – the Chidori. The lightning blade sliced through Suigetsu's water jutsu easily and was soon impaled into the experiments chest killing him instantly. Sakura shivered involuntary – even though as a medic nin she had seen her fair share of deaths, her mind went back to her first C ranked mission to the Village Hidden in the Waves when Kakashi had killed Haku with his Chidori.

"Two down, one to go Sempai," Yamato stated, he had at first been helping Kakashi take care of Suigetsu whilst Kiba and Sai helped Sakura with Karin. The Copy Nin looked over at the now unconscious woman.

"She's not dead," he stated, watching her take even breaths. Sakura winced at the cold harsh voice of her Sensei, but kicked at the woman's foot as if proving Karin was no threat right now.

"I figured Sasuke met her through Orochimaru, if she was to be interrogated back in Konoha it would give us leads on what he was up to before Sasuke killed him," she mumbled yet Kakashi heard her. He sighed as he realised she hadn't been on a proper mission with him since they'd rescued Gaara, the current Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand and was up until his kidnapping by the Akatsuki, a fellow Jinchuuriki like Kimiko and Naruto. Speaking of them…

"I'm sorry if I scared you Sakura but I need to think of the safety of the mission and all of my comrades. I agree with you though, it would be useful to Konoha if we got any information out of them about Orochimaru and even the Akatsuki. Obviously if their team is chasing Itachi, they might know of a few bases for them. Now I think it's time to format Plan B don't you think Shikamaru?" he asked seriously, he was worried about the other two which didn't help when an explosion went off nearby. Shikamaru nodded, he had Juugo caught in his shadow possession jutsu.

"Ok, Kiba, Chouji, Sai and Lee, can you four handle this guy when I let him go?" the genius asked, the four shinobi nodded and took their positions. Shikamaru was just about to call the rest when everyone felt it, intense killer demonic chakra, two of them. Even Kakashi shuddered.

"I told them not to go this far, we need to go now," Kakashi barked, Shikamaru nodded and the remaining people left, Shikamaru turned to the others and sighed.

"Good luck guys," he muttered, releasing his hold on Juugo and disappearing leaving the remaining member of Team Hebi to the others. When they arrived at the scene they were partially relieved to see the fight had moved to a nearby field. Sasuke had transformed into his cursed form, Naruto was at the three tails staged of his Kyuubi form and Kimiko had transformed too. There was a grey chakra surrounding her which was at a two tailed stage, next to her was a giant grey and white wolf. Naruto was clearly losing control of the Kyuubi and fast, it was safe to say Kimiko looked relieved when the others arrived. She muttered some strange words to the wolf; it then nodded and lunged at Sasuke, attacking him in the direction of Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura – who were still hidden. Kimiko then jumped at Naruto who turned on her. Yamato was just about to rush out and help when Kimiko held her hand up at him.

"Just help Kana with Sasuke, I'll deal with Naruto," She declared before muttering more strange words, the chakra grew stronger and enveloped her entirely. Yamato glanced at Kakashi as he nodded then using his wood Yamato made restraints for Sasuke as the Uchiha, in his curse form, was fighting and slowly getting out of Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. Neji jumped in and performed the Hyuuga Clan's jutsu of blocking all the Uchiha's chakra points. Sasuke jerked in his wooden restraints as Sakura grabbed his neck.

"It's for your own good Sasuke," she hissed as she plunged a needle into his flesh. Yamato released his wood as the Uchiha dropped to the floor Unconscious.

"Operation Uchiha Retrieval was successful," Shikamaru stated before crackling was heard behind them. The five spun around to see lightning crack from the two chakras.

"Naruto, get control of it, remember the training," they heard Kimiko scream, aiming a punch into the boys body which seemed to have worked. Suddenly yellow chakra began pouring out of Naruto's limp body.

"What the-" Kakashi cried, Kimiko performed a spin kick sending the now unconscious Naruto into a tree, next to him the yellow chakra began to form into a new shape. Kimiko watched in shock before clutching her stomach in pain, blood began soaking her top as she dropped to her knees.

"Ah crap, Master said this would happen…" she muttered before letting out an ear piercing scream as the grey chakra engulfed her.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Kakashi's eyes widened; that voice! Everyone who had their attention on Kimiko spun around to meet – the Yondaime sitting up looking confused around at everyone.

"Fourth Hokage," Sakura whispered, pointing at him.

"Sensei," Kakashi mumbled, jogging over to him. The Yondaime stared up at the masked ninja in surprise, especially when he started helping him up.

"Kakashi, is that you?" Minato asked, shocked as his remaining student nodded. He helped the blonde over to the group before they heard a small yet audible groan. Kakashi spun around to see to Kimiko but only her clothes on the floor with a lump in it. The lump began slowly moving before a head poked out of it. Everyone gasped.

"Kimiko," Kakashi gasped, running over to her, the now chid eyes blinked up at Kakashi, he could tell they were out of focus before they fell on Minato.

"Minato Sensei," she mumbled before passing out. Trying not to blush, Kakashi gathered her into his arms trying to keep the clothes wrapped around her before joining the others.

"It's chakra exhaustion, maybe it's what's been designed happen when she uses the maximum of 'its chakra'" he informed, scanning her with his Sharingan.

"We should get back to Konoha and inform the Hokage straight away," Yamato stated, staring at the small bundle in Kakashi's arms, he nodded.

"Yamato can you carry Sasuke? Sensei, are you up to carrying Naruto?" he asked, Minato widened his eyes.

"Naruto," he cried, shocking most people, Kakashi nodded over to the tree where Naruto was slumped unconscious. Minato automatically nodded as he walked over and scooped his son up bridal style, taking in his features with a small smile on his face. Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke slung over Yamato's shoulder – not too gently, then the six of them made their way over to the other battle scene. Juugo had finally been defeated as Kiba looked over at the arriving of his comrades before his eyes fell on the newly revived Hokage with Naruto in his arms.

"What the-"

"We'll explain back in Konoha Kiba, right now we need to move, the Yondaime had many enemies here," Kakashi stated, before eying the unconscious red haired woman that Sakura had spared.

"Do me a favour, throw the woman on Akamaru, as you can see we have our hands full," he added flashing the Inuzuka an eye smile. Muttering under his breath, Kiba did as he was told then Team Konoha began their journey back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Jinchuuriki Guardian

Chapter 6

Kimiko let out a low groan as her senses finally kicked in. The scent of the room told her she was in a hospital. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at a white ceiling. Her head felt like someone had smashed a tree into it and then there was the searing pain in her left shoulder. Looking down she could see, from her neck down to her waist and her left shoulder was covered in bandages. Ignoring her shoulders protest, she slowly sat up; guessing she was back at Konoha. It was only then she realised two things wrong – firstly; she could see out of her left eye and secondly; everything was huge! She pulled out her hand and gasped at how small it was before panicking.

"What the hell? Have I gone back in time?" She cried, leaping off the bed and grabbing the visitors chair by the front legs. To her surprise, she had a bit of difficulty, but finally managed to drag it over to the window. Jumping up on to the chair, her gaze focused on the Hokage faces carved into the mountain overlooking the village.

"No, five heads… If I'm like this then Naruto…" She cut herself off as she remembered the battle to bring the Uchiha back. She remembered stopping the Kyuubi controlling Naruto; she remembered the pain, then everything going black. She had guessed she had overused Gemanai's chakra again if she was in this form, which was normal for her. She was about to leap off the chair when the door to her room opened – startling her into a crouching position. A silver haired head made it's way around the door, the uncovered eye falling on the empty bed before turning to find the now youngster at the window. Frowning, he entered the room.

"Please tell me you weren't about to escape out the window. You have no chakra now, you would only just hurt yourself even more than you already are," he stated, walking over to her, Kimiko scowled at the accusation.

"Of course I'm not gonna jump out the window, what do you take me for an idiot? I'm trying to figure out what's happened since the fight. Is Naruto like this? What happened with the Uchiha?" she demanded, Kakashi sighed and crouched down so that he was level with her.

"Naruto is fine, he was just unconscious but he's been awake for a while now. C'mon I've been told you to bring you to his room as soon as you've woken up. Everything will be explained there." He said, gently scooping her up, she hissed in pain and started wriggling in his arms.

"Let me down, I can walk fine!" She huffed, to her surprise he placed her down on the floor and grabbed her hand.

"Suit yourself, let's go," he stated as he lead her out of the room. One floor and two corridors later, they were standing in front of a door with 216 on when Kakashi sharply knocked, before opening it. He went to enter the room when he was suddenly pulled back. Looking down at the culprit in wonder, he noticed she was staring ahead in shock. Following her gaze he soon found out why. Sat on Naruto's left side of the bed, was the newly revived Fourth Hokage.

"He's alive? I'm not in a genjutsu am I?" she whispered, stunned as the young blonde Hokage stared back at her, just as surprised.

"No Kimi, somehow you and Naruto brought him back," Kakashi answered, half leading half dragging her in. Naruto, who was sat up in bed, grinned at her.

"Yeah, can you believe it? We got Sasuke back too, it really worked! I'm glad you're ok though, you've been out for three days now and I'm ready to be checked out and-"

"Wait!" Kimiko cut in holding her hand up. "I've been out three days? Why am I still like this? I'm only meant to be in this form for twenty four hours! Something must be wrong with the seal," she gasped, grasping at her top, annoyed to find that her seal was covered in bandages so she couldn't check it.

"There's nothing wrong with your seal Kimiko," a new voice joined in from behind her. Kimiko spun around to see Tsunade in Naruto's doorway with Shizune and Sakura shadowing behind her. The current Hokage entered the room whilst Kakashi scooped her up from the waist and sat her at the foot of Naruto's bed. The young girl scowled at the Copy Nin who just ignored her before turning his attention back to Tsunade.

Tsunade simply beckoned Minato over to where she stood next to Kimiko before pulling the chibi's much shorter hair back revealing her neck.

"That wasn't on her when she was a Genin here," Minato commented, brushing his fingers gently over her skin. Before him was a seal which seemed to be in four parts. The centre of the seal was shaded in. Tsunade frowned at this comment.

"Yet it was there when she returned here, but that centre wasn't shaded. I assumed it had something to do with her being a jinchuuriki now but when I saw the seal for that on her stomach, I assumed this was one of the many seals you had found on her as a Genin. You were in the middle of the case so I had no idea what you'd found or how far you'd discovered. Jiraiya took a look at it before and I'm hoping he is still out researching it, we weren't sure whether you'd seen it before, he didn't seem to recognise it," she explained, Kimiko's eyes widened at this.

"What's there? The only seal I have is my bijou one! What's going on?" She demanded; Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she turned to Minato for explanation.

"I didn't think you would know about this Kimiko, your mother was working on this before Naruto was born. Of course it was before I found out about what she was doing to you, so I wasn't suspicious when she was approaching me with the blueprints of it. I didn't think she'd sink so low as to use it on her own daughter, I'm guessing this is what's stopping you returning to your adult form. Kami this is just sick," he growled, inspecting the seal. Tsunade sighed as she eyed the now frightened girl.

"I think we need to talk Minato, obviously her file isn't up to date. Shizune, we need an empty room, is there one free?" She asked, turning to her oldest assistant who nodded frantically.

"Yes M'Lady, 220 is still empty as far as I'm aware." She replied; Tsunade nodded, turning her attention back to Minato.

"Kakashi, you might as well come too, it's about time you were let in on this. Sakura, make sure no one leaves this room ok? Kimiko, just stay put until we got back got it?" The Slug Sanin ordered.

"But Lady Tsunade, I need to…"

"I need to get all the facts first before I can concentrate better on the situation and I can do that in an empty room. Besides, I need to find out the ugly truth and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear the messed up details. We shouldn't be long, stay here and relax, you're safe now," Tsunade replied, before ushering Minato and Kakashi out of the room. Kimiko sighed and stared at the floor in frustration, and jumped slightly as she felt arms envelope her. She looked around to see Naruto.

"Don't worry Kimi, we'll get you back to normal, that's a promise and I always keep my promises. I never go back on my word because that's my way of a ninja," he stated seriously, Kimiko smiled slightly.

"Thank you Naruto," She whispered.

Tsunade sat down in a visitors chair in the empty room Shizune lead them to. Kakashi and Minato took the other chair and a bed. Slapping a medical file on the bed next to Minato, Tsunade leaned back and took a deep breath, facing the men.

"So tell me about this seal and how we can remove it. Also I'd like you to take this and update it with everything to your knowledge. Kimiko is now Konoha's second jinchuuriki, the council is going to have a field day when they get wind of this. They gave me grief when she returned and even more when she was lightly punished. She has a lot of bad history here, and I can't even begin to imagine what you found out when you took her in Minato." She stated. Minato frowned as he picked up the notes and began reading them.

"I'm not really sure how to update them, I was recording each and every seal I was discovering on her, but it was mainly her mental status. She had knowledge of things that didn't even exist, swearing that when she had done jutsu's the way she did at home they worked even though she was doing the wrong hand signs. I trained her on the light jutsu's and obviously I found evidence that Takara had tampered with her physically I began looking into it more. It got harder though when she found out I was on to her." He stated, flicking through the pages.

"With regards to this seal, if it's the one I saw, which looks very familiar unless she's modified that since, is known as the 'Four Chain Seal Barrier' she was designing it for sealing up a persons chakra, for example being able to do what the Hyuuga clan can do. I thought it was a brilliant idea because not all Konoha teams would have a Hyuuga in them and encouraged her with this seal. Gave her hints and ideas as to how to increase the strength so that it can hold even a person with a lot of chakra, for example the likes of a high level Jounin or ANBU. It looks like she's been able to modify it so that it can trap even a bijou chakra in the body. And it's been triggered by the safety of the bijou seal Kimiko already has, so basically, Takara knows she's a jinchuuriki and will probably know that she's very vulnerable right now," he explained, he carried on reading and narrowed his eyes at the up to date information.

"She ran away after the Kyuubi attack. How did she manage that and why wasn't she stopped?" he asked, Tsunade bit her lip and tried to think how to answer that but Kakashi beat her to it.

"You died Sensei, I've only just found out the reason you were protecting her like crazy when she was a Genin. She told me she needed to get strong for Naruto. I'm guessing that without you or Kushina there for her she wouldn't survive long," he explained, Tsunade sighed and stared out the window.

"Enough of the past, she's back now that's the main thing. What I want to know is how we can remove this," she said, Minato shook his head.

"There's only one way. This seal is not designed to come off and the risk is extremely high. I don't know if I want to try it, maybe I can search for an alternative way," he answered; Tsunade glared at him now and folded her arms.

"How long would that take? The longer she stays in that form the vulnerable she'll get both physically and mentally. We need her right now Minato, the Akatsuki are on the move still and she still…"

"I know all this; I've been watching everything from inside Naruto. I don't know how long it'll take but all I do know that to my current knowledge there is only one way to remove it. And if the victim is lucky to survive the removal, they go insane with the pain. The seal is attached to a nerve in her neck, which also means one wrong move and she's paralysed for life. It's not something I just want to recklessly remove I need to make sure I'm doing exactly the right thing otherwise who knows what'll happen. I just want to know if this is still the case or if there is a more humane way to remove it." Minato bit back; Tsunade let out a low sigh and bit her lip.

"Fine, I'll summon Jiraiya back to the village and he can help you research and figure out a way to get it off her. Between the two of you it shouldn't take too long. In that case, she's best moving in with you now then. You can keep an eye out on her at the same time, knowing her she's bound to get into some trouble even in this size," she stated. Minato nodded and turned his attention to Kakashi.

"I'm going to ask Naruto to move back into the Namikaze estate with us. You're more than welcome too Kakashi, your old room is still there," he stated softly, Kakashi smiled at him.

"Thanks Sensei, may I think about it? A lot is happening right now and I'm not sure Naruto would be impressed being so close to me and all, but I shall certainly think about taking you up on that offer, you may need help after all," he replied, Minato chuckled at then turned back to Tsunade.

"Alright, as of now, Kakashi you are hereby cleared of all supervision rights for Kimiko. Minato I trust you will keep me posted on your progress and let me know if the Gaki gets too much. Also, now that your back, we'll have to announce it to the village and they'll most likely want their Yondaime back," she pointed out; Minato groaned and shot the Sannin an exasperated look.

"I'll return to my duties after I've removed the seal. I really would prefer some time to settle back in and get to know my son a bit better," he stated.

"That paperwork is still in there if you want to sign them. It may be best that otherwise the council might not be so lenient with what we're doing. You know they'll find this all highly suspicious," she said, Minato sighed slightly.

"I'll come to the office in about two hours to fill in the work, if you could have the council summoned by then it'll be a help then I can kill two birds with one stone so to speak," he said getting up and sealing up the medical file into his flak jacket.

"So that's it then, we can return to the others," Kakashi remarked standing up yet to his surprise Minato shook his head.

"No, there's something we need to discuss, it was about the night of the Kyuubi attack…" he started.

Naruto was watching Sakura sign him out, Sai had excused himself earlier and left whilst Yamato was still in the corner. Kimiko was still at the end of the bed staring out the window lost in her thoughts. Faces of emotion were visible ranging from scared to relief to panic and mainly confusion.

She had slowly found out what had happened to her during her Genin years. She had sneaked out of the Hatake apartment late one night and decided to go and investigate her old house. Breaking through the seals easily, she was surprised to find herself upon the kitchen cupboard slightly pulled away from the wall. Behind that was a secret door leading to an underground laboratory. In the room were shelves of books and a bed with straps on. Two stands stood to the right of the bed with beacons of bloody water soaking scalpels in. The bed was covered in dry blood and the stench of blood was powerful.

Retrieving several books, they contained journals and gruesome pictures of, to her shock; herself lying on the bed, most of them was of her out cold with some part of her body surgically opened. As she flicked through the pages, she became more and more stunned as the vomit came up. Kakashi found her not long after and for the first time, became a shoulder to cry on. She was instantly taken to the hospital and the house was closed off with ANBU searching the lab for any more clues. It was still left to this day with Kimiko wondering what the hell her mother did to her all those years ago.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around to Naruto. If he could draw the seal for her, maybe she could recognise it.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any ink and parchment? Can you copy the seal on my neck, maybe I know what it is," she asked, Sakura passed Naruto the supplies which were in his shinobi back pack. Naruto pulled back Kimiko's hair and began copying the seal down. A few moments later, he passed the drawing to the youngster.

"Do you recognise it?" He asked. Kimiko scanned the drawing with narrowed eyes before shaking her head.

"No, I've never seen it before in my life. It wasn't on me in the other village because this would have happened before now. And Old Man Wiseby would have confronted me about it. This must have been put on me by her after I left that village which means she can still trap me. Mainly though it means she knows I'm a Jinchuuriki. This is not good, I have to find a way to remove it and fast before she finds the opportunity to attack me, as impressive as Kakashi is now, she is at Sannin level probably now, she's heavily involved with Orochimaru, who knows what she'll do. I won't let anyone else get hurt on my behalf, not anymore," she growled. Naruto frowned; he knew all about Orochimaru, and how he was only after Sasuke for his Sharingan… Speaking of which…

"Do you think she knows about your 'special' Sharingan?" He asked; Kimiko bit her lip at the thought.

"I'm really hoping she doesn't. But there's a possibility she does, and no doubt she'll have told Orochimaru. Right now though I can't use anything relating to Chakra so I'm no threat to anyone… which makes me think they want to control me through this… Urgh why can't anything go right in my life anymore," She screamed, slamming the bed. Yamato looked on at the youngster in silence. Like probably every other shinobi in Konoha their age, he was brought up to hate the girl. The girl who's lack of talent killed her team mate, the girl who couldn't even do D rank missions without screwing them up. Now that he was slowly getting to know her, he could tell just by being near her that she'd been through a lot as a kid.

"We will sort this out, don't you worry. You know full well the Yondaime Hokage was a great seals expert, I bet you he'll have that seal off you in no time," he stated, the girl slightly nodded.

It wasn't long after that the door swung open to reveal Minato, Kakashi and Tsunade again. The atmosphere was so thin you could cut it with a knife. Minato let out a sigh and walked in.

"Kimiko you're now coming to live with me in the Namikaze estate. There I can not only evaluate your seal and hopefully remove it, but I can protect you whilst your in this form. No doubt your mother will be coming out of her hiding place for you, she'll probably know now her seal has been activated. Naruto…" Minato turned his attention to his only son and gave him a heart warming smile.

"I would very much like you to move in too, I know it'll take a while to bond and get to know each other but I feel…" he was cut off by being tackled by Naruto.

"Of course I want to move in with you. I can move in now right? Kimiko showed me the house before it looks amazing!" He half yelled, half suffocating the poor Yondaime.

"Naruto, keep your voice down! This is a hospital remember?" Tsunade hissed, Naruto realised he'd been glomping his dad for too long and released him, giving him a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry… It's you know, the idea of living with a family… Kinda always dreamed of it…" he grinned, Minato sighed. He'd seen everything that had happened to Naruto during his childhood. To say he was disappointed with the village was an understatement. Nobody apart from a select few actually saw his son for who he was and not the demon.

"Yes, I want to apologise now for the childhood you had. It mustn't have been easy. I just want you to know that I never wanted you to grow up like that," he said quietly.

"Don't apologise dad, I understand why you had to do it. I was never angry with you; in fact, I wanted to become better than you; that was and still is my goal. To become a Hokage some day," Naruto declared happily, Minato grinned at his son.

"That was my childhood dream too Naruto. I'm so proud of you for everything you've achieved. Since you know where the place is, do you want me to come and help you pack?" He asked; Naruto quickly shook his head at his dad.

"Nah it's alright, I haven't got much stuff to pack anyway," he stated quickly, Minato frowned at the reply.

"Alright, I'll be at the estate in an hour then. I need to take Kimiko shopping for clothes, I'm not sure how long you'll be in that form and heaven knows you're not going around in those baggy clothes for days on end," he stated, scooping Kimiko up. The brunette started to protest but then Minato flashed out of the room so nobody actually heard what she was saying.

"Well, I have paperwork to do and a council to gather. No strenuous activities for a while Naruto, just rest and relax ok?" Tsunade ordered leaving the room. The blonde jinchuuriki just mock saluted before disappearing out the room. Kakashi sighed as Yamato turned to him for instruction.

"Sensei needs to meet with the council so I guess I'll brief you later about what's to happen. Remember we have Sasuke back now as well, I guess we'll have to wait until we hear back. Excuse me I have an apartment to pack," he grinned before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Yamato sighed and left the room.

Two hours later, Kakashi and Naruto had met up a few roads away from the Namikaze estate and were now landing on the last roof, the house in full view now.

"I can't believe I'm going to live here now," Naruto breathed, Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, it's a really nice place, huge though. I swear Obito got lost in there once," he murmured to himself, not really answering the blonde.

"Who's Obito?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Ah, that's another story," he sang, as he jumped off and into the entrance gate. Naruto soon followed and before they managed to open the door, it swung open. A brown blur shot out of the entrance and flew into Kakashi's leg. Kakashi glanced down and noticed that it was Kimiko clinging onto it for dear life with one hand and wincing as she rubbed her shoulder with the other.

"Uh…" the Copy Nin mumbled.

"Thank Kami you're here! He's trying to get me into diapers!" she cried, clinging to his leg once more with two hands now. Kakashi just stood there routed to the spot as Minato sauntered out in his standard Jounin outfit minus his coat.

"All I'm saying is you might not have full…"

"Trust me Minato, it's controlled. There is now way in hell I'm wearing diapers. The clothes are bad enough. Pink! And dresses! I wanted trousers, how the hell do you train in dresses?" She screamed – safely from behind Kakashi's leg the Yondaime noticed amusingly. The blonde Yondaime sighed and folded his arms.

"I don't want you training in that form. I'm assuming that you return to that form until you get your chakra reserves back. You wouldn't be able to do the standard chakra controlled exercises anyway. Plus I don't want you damaging that body; you may be in it for a while. Besides you're still injured from your last mission." He ordered before turning his attention to Naruto and smiled warmly at his son.

"Let's get you settled in shall we? I can briefly show you around and then I have to meet with the elders. When I get back we'll have a clearer picture on what we should do next, especially regarding the Uchiha," he stated darkly and led him in. Within twenty minutes or so Naruto had got a rough idea of where everything was. With the promise off Kimiko that she could give him the detailed tour after he'd unpacked.

"Good luck Sensei, don't worry, I'll make sure the house stays in one piece," Kakashi said, eye smiling as Naruto and Kimiko shot the Copy Nin evil glares.

"For that, I think we should blow something up," Kimiko muttered to Naruto who chuckled.

"Right, well I'm off then, it shouldn't be too long then if you want we could all go out for ramen if Ichiraku's is still around," Minato offered putting his flamed coat on over his Jounin outfit.

"Of course it is; it's my favourite place to eat!" Naruto declared; Kimiko scoffed.

"You eat ramen every day, something I was hoping to break you out of. I know for a fact Kushina would kill me if I allowed you to have ramen every day," she stated.

"I wouldn't waste your energy Kimiko, I've been trying to get him to have vegetables for years, it didn't work" Kakashi replied waving his hand, Minato smirked.

"Oh don't worry I'll make it work. Anyway I'll see you all later," and with that he flashed out of the room.

"Stupid flashy jutsu," Kimiko grumbled, going upstairs, to her room Kakashi gathered whilst Naruto stared after his dad.

"Ok that is something he has got to teach me!" He declared, completely missing his dad's threat before taking off up the stairs again. Kakashi chuckled at the scene.

"No doubt that'll be one of the first things he'll teach you. I can't wait to see you surpass your father Naruto, you'll be a great Hokage some day," he mumbled as he went into the Kitchen. Giggles were heard moments later…


	7. Chapter 7

Jinchuuriki Guardian

Chapter 7

Minato drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently. He was trying to tune out Danzo who was ranting about wanting proof that he was the real Yondaime and not an imposter whilst Koharu and Homura were following suit. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a vein clearly popping out of Tsunade's head. The only clan members present were Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyuuga. Letting out a sigh he stood up and waved at Danzo.

"I appreciate your concern I really do. But I'm astounded that you don't trust your Hokage well enough to even remotely think that she would let someone suspicious walk around the village. I have proven myself to her; I've even summoned the young toad Gamakichi. Only a person who has signed the toad contract can summon them. If that wasn't proof-" he disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind Danzo brandishing one of his three bladed kunai's used for his Hiraishin Jutsu.

"Even after all this; if you still don't trust me then it is entirely up to you. I'm back now and I'm staying put." He added, putting the kunai away and returning to his seat. Danzo growled at him.

"People can't just come back to life! You say the Kyuubi Kid and Mahatori brought him back, how the hell is that possible?" He demanded, turning his furious gaze back to Tsunade.

"The Kyuubi Kid has a name," Minato snarled, Tsunade hissed and stood up.

"Alright that's enough. Danzo believe me I have asked for every bit of evidence I could find to prove he is who he says he is and I believe him. Something must have triggered Naruto's seal for Minato to be brought back to life. His soul was devoured by the Shinigami when he sealed the Kyuubi in him, so technically it never went to the afterlife." She snapped.

"I'm guessing it must have been something to do with my chakra going into his seal. You see if he ever went as far as going all eight tails it was designed for me to stop him, as a safety precaution," Minato pondered.

"So now what do you plan on doing? I hear Mahatori's a baby now. It's a good job the Akatsuki's not after her isn't it? Can you picture Hatake doing diaper duty?" Homura added with a smirk.

"She's not a baby, she's only trapped in the body of her three year old self; she is still mentally her normal self. Minato has agreed to find a way to remove the seal thus for the time being she'll be moving in with him." Tsunade replied, as expected there was uproar over this.

"What are you playing at Tsunade? The girl is a missing nin! And we can't be sure he's not an imposter, I-"

"Danzo shut the hell up!" Tsunade screamed at him. "This meeting was only held to inform you of the current affairs, I will not be told anymore that my actions were wrong!" The council all winced; clearly someone was ready to go through a wall.

"A word in your office Princess Tsunade," Koharu stated, the slug Sannin growled but nodded as she stormed out the meeting room with the three advisors trailing her.

"So… It's really you Minato?" Chouza asked; Minato smiled fondly at his old friend.

"Yes, it's good to see you again. It's a shame Tsume, Inoichi and Shibi couldn't make the meeting. I'll pay them a visit later this week once we've settled down," he's stated.

"Minato… I have a better idea…" Chouza grinned.

Giggles were still heard from the kitchen when the Yondaime arrived back home sometime after the meeting. Tsunade had finally calmed Koharu, Danzo and Homura down, finally leaving Minato and Tsunade alone to sort out the current problems.

Opening the door he made his way into the living room, which he was thankful was still in once piece – something about Kimiko's mock threat left him partially worried about the state the house would be left in. He soon heard a book snap as his old student sauntered in from the kitchen.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked, Minato sighed as he removed his white coat and draped it over the back of a chair. Rubbing his face, he dropped to one of the cushions of the sofa next to the chair.

"I've been talked into having a gathering tonight. We didn't have all the clan members there so I can just tell everyone in one go this evening. As Tsunade stated, they weren't too happy with the idea of Kimiko was moving in with me. But we have the back up now so there's nothing they can technically do," he replied, Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow.

"Back up? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've had to legally adopt her. Normally with her age, it wouldn't work but since she's in a vulnerable body and probably vulnerable mind, not to mention she's still a missing nin; Tsunade agreed. Kushina and I were planning to adopt her anyway after Naruto was born." He explained, eying a frame with a picture of his wife and himself, lovingly holding her swollen stomach.

"Adopting her? You had to go that far? I don't think she'll like this." Kakashi sighed before following his sensei's gaze to the photo. He remembered that one, Kimiko had taken it.

"She has no choice in the matter; the council were planning on removing her from your supervision and placing her in an ANBU cell until I sorted out the seal. Tsunade had an idea they'd tried this so she got me to sign our old paperwork first. Now that she's legally a Namikaze, they can't touch her. Especially now that I'm alive," Minato stated darkly, Kakashi smiled as he remembered when his sensei took her in after he found out the truth.

"Yeah you guys were really close during Kushina's pregnancy, even if it wasn't very noticeable at first. If only Kyuubi hadn't attacked the night Naruto was born. I always wondered how different life would be if you had survived to raise him. Naruto is exactly how you and Kushina pictured him to be though sensei. He has your hair but definitely Kushina's looks and attitude. But he has your strength and stamina. The amount of times I've had to drag his unconscious form back to his apartment because he overworked himself. And his dream… it was your dream. I believe he can do it," Minato was about to reply when he heard more voices coming down the stairs.

"And just below there was where Obito and I first- Oh hi Minato Sensei, back already? How'd the meeting go?" Kimiko asked, gracefully jumping off the fourth step onto the floor with Naruto following her. His son's eyes were puffy Minato noted; no doubt he'd seen the family pictures in the hallways.

"Well most of the clan heads couldn't make it so I'm kinda having a gathering tonight," Minato explained, scratching the back of his head, the small brunette smirked.

"Let me guess, Chouza Akimichi talked you into throwing a party right? Should have known he hasn't changed," She laughed, Minato sweat dropped at the statement.

"Yeah, all the clan heads and their families will be coming here tonight, so I at least can kill all birds with one stone so to speak," he replied, Kakashi groaned.

"So basically all of rookie 9 minus Sakura and Sasuke will be there. Almost all of Naruto's graduation class are children of clan heads. This'll be interesting," Kakashi sighed.

"Technically Sasuke is the son of Fugaku and Mikoto right? Wasn't Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes but remember the Uchiha Clan is no more and Sasuke will be behind bars for a while most likely. When he's grown up and trusted more he'll probably be able to revive the clan but so far, I'm very much doubting it'll end like that," Minato replied sternly, an edge of annoyance in his voice over the young Uchiha. Kimiko scowled at this.

"Unless you want brother and sister mating, you won't get very far with Sasuke alone reviving the clan. We need to bring Itachi; the true clan leader home. I'm not having the Uchiha clan lead by that traitor," she spat, venom clearly in her voice.

"Kimiko…" Kakashi sighed, Minato frowned at her statement. He had read the report on how she had unintentionally read into the Itachi's mind using her bijou Sharingan, seeing his side of the massacre. Whether or not what she saw was the truth, he hadn't figured out yet. She was a firm believer that it was true, the way he reacted after he found out what she had done was obvious enough that he didn't want her knowing whatever it was he knew. However whenever Tsunade looked into the matter, she never found anything proving the Uchiha genius was telling the truth. So her accusation still lay up in the air so to speak.

"Look, we still have no idea whether what you saw was true. We need solid proof to back that up so until Itachi is proven innocent, Sasuke could, I'm saying could because at this moment there is no way in hell he's getting this status – become the Uchiha clan leader," he argued.

"Well if it was an SS class secret, then there wouldn't be any records of it would there? I don't know if the Sandaime was involved but I know those three spineless-"

"Kimiko that's enough; this accusation could be seen as treason, you'd do well to keep quiet about it until we find proof and the guilty parties memories are not sufficient evidence. I will look into this but for Kami's sake; leave it alone for the time being. The council and the advisors are already on high strings over your return, then my return and now your problem. You're a still technically a missing nin, remember that. Speaking like this at your status could get you imprisoned or killed," Minato lectured as he glared at her.

"I stand by what I said, he was ordered to do it. He chose the village over his clan proving who he was more loyal too. I vow to get my cousin back, and I vow to clear his name. And I'm not going to rest until it happens." Kimiko growled as she stormed out the room. Loud footsteps could be heard going up the stairs and moments later a door slammed shut. Minato let out a loud sigh.

"Oh boy, that went well," he moaned.

"Hey dad, I know you say clan heads are going but can I invite Iruka Sensei and Sakura?" Naruto asked; Minato smiled at his son.

"Of course, invite whoever you wish. I've been meaning to ask, do you like the house?" Naruto nodded furiously.

"Definitely, Kimiko showed me the nursery both you and Mom put together. I wish the fox hadn't appeared, things wouldn't have been so bad," he replied sadly at the end, Minato couldn't help but nod at that. Life was full of if only's. He also knew his son hadn't lead the best of life he hoped for, all he could do now was work on making his new life with his son better.

"It wasn't the fox that was the problem it was our attacker. I'll tell you more about it later; if we don't start organising tonight it'll never get done. I took the liberty of buying some kimonos when I was out shopping for Kimiko, so yours is in the spare guest room on the left opposite your nursery. You can stay there until we refurbish the nursery to a better room," Minato stated.

"Thanks, dad," Naruto mumbled, as he left to go change.

Several hours later, there was music floating through the garden as the doorbell rang. Jumping down several stairs, Naruto – dressed in a dark blue Kimono with orange swirls – ran to answer it. Opening the door, he grinned at the Ino Shika Chou families peering at him curiously.

"Naruto, what are you doing answering the Yondaime's door? Don't you know it's rude to answer other people's doors?" Ino's voice rang out, before Naruto could explain Minato sauntered up behind him dressed in a white kimono with red flames on and clapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ah, you must be Inoichi's daughter right?" he mused; Inoichi stepped forward and grabbed Ino's shoulder to pull her back.

"Minato, I apologise on behalf of Ino, she means no-"

"Don't apologise Inoichi sir, Ino didn't know I live here now. I'm sure she'll know for next time right dad?" Naruto couldn't help but grin as he watched Ino's face gradually get paler.

"Dad… Did you just call the fourth Hokage your father?" The blonde stuttered, clearly getting more and more sick.

"Now Naruto, be nice and stop teasing the poor girl. Shocks like that can kill a person ya know! Shikaku, Chouza, good to see you again; Inoichi Sempai, doing well I hope?" A small voice cut in, everyone turned their attention to the new figure that appeared up to Naruto's calf. She was dressed in a lavender kimono. The jinchuuriki in question scowled at her and Ino slowly snapped out of her daze.

"Spoil the fun why don't you Kimiko," he grumbled, earning a giggle from the youngster, Chouza gasped.

"Wait, Kimiko? As in Kimiko Mahatori," he asked

"Sempai," Shikaku questioned, staring at Inoichi who was paling at the site of Kimiko next to Naruto.

"Let's invite them in hey guys. We can't have our guests standing on the porch all night now can we," Minato mused, Naruto quickly bowed as he opened the door letting them all in.

"Wow Naruto, son of the Fourth Hokage huh, who would have guessed that," Shikamaru stated as he made his way into the Namikaze house, Naruto chuckled nervously as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I was shocked too when I found out. It feels weird having a family now but I'll get used to it," he replied. As soon as everyone had arrived the garden was filled with all the clan heads and their families, Shizune, Sakura Iruka and Tsunade and certain Jounin instructors (including Guy much to Kakashi's despair) Minato stood up and tapped his glass getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone, firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming at such short notice. I believe I owe you all an explanation. Naruto has kindly agreed to let me explain fully. You see sixteen years ago most of you know the nine tails fox the Kyuubi attacked our village. What most of you don't know was that my wife Kushina and I were attacked during the birth of our son." Whispers could be heard going through the garden. Naruto suddenly found the table very interesting. His father had explained this earlier and he still didn't know what to think.

"Kushina was the previous jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. The only time a jinchuuriki seal is at it's weakest is during childbirth, and for some reason our attacker knew this and planned to make his move for when Kushina was due. The only option we had was to reseal the Kyuubi back into our son costing us our lives." Minato paused to let this sink in, he watched his son for any reaction but this didn't seem to upset him, thankfully. He noticed that all the eyes of the guests were on his son so he chose to continue.

"As to how I was suddenly revived I am still unsure as to how it happened. Most of you will have already heard about Kimiko's return to the village after sixteen years of absence. All I know is that during Team Kakashi's mission to receive Sasuke Uchiha, which I am pleased to announce was a success, both their chakra's merged and brought my chakra out to revive me. That's the best explanation I could offer you right now. I spared some of my own chakra as a safe guard in the event that Naruto ever lost control of the Kyuubi and reached his eight tailed form. Kushina's chakra was spared to help him gain control of the Kyuubi when he was old enough," he stopped at that, not even sure how to continue. Suddenly, Kiba's hand rose up and Minato nodded to the young Chunin.

"Wait, what's so special about Mahatori's chakra then? Naruto's let out Kyuubi's chakra before today and nothing's happened," he asked, Minato sighed; he was hoping they wouldn't ask this. To his surprise, Kimiko stood up on her seat.

"I'm a jinchuuriki too. Our bijou chakra's merged, I was using mine to stop Naruto and somehow before I knew it, Naruto was unconscious I was in this form and losing consciousness and Minato Sensei here was alive. It's never happened to me before so I can't really explain it either. I'm just looking at it as Naruto finally having the family he's always wanted back, and to me, I'm really happy to help that happen. It's my apology for being away from him and leaving him to be-"

"Kimiko stop. I told you already, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything's fine now. For both of us," Naruto interrupted, pulling her into a hug. Everyone smiled and awed and Minato took a deep breath.

"I want to inform you all that what you have just been told is still an S Class secret and must not be talked about to anyone else unless you have Naruto's or Kimiko's permission. Life, as most of you must have noticed, is a very tough one for Jinchuuriki's and I appreciate you all helping to keep them safe. And now that the explanation is over, I would like to formally announce my son Naruto Namikaze and my daughter Kimiko Namikaze, I will off -

"What!" A scream interrupted him, everyone turned around to see the furious look on Kimiko's face; Kakashi sighed.

"You haven't told her have you sensei?" he accused; Minato just stared at Kimiko as he raised his hands trying to calm her down.

"I had no choice in your condition Kimiko, besides Kushina and I were planning on doing it after she had Naruto, we even had-"

"No, hold it right there! I'm twenty seven years old for Kami's sake! You do not adopt adults, so what are you playing at? Are you doing this because you think I can't survive looking like this without some Jounins supervision? Well think again Minato, I can handle myself-"she was interrupted by a yellow flash dragging her into the corner of the garden.

"Look, I adopted you because it was either that or you get thrown into an ANBU prison. You've only been back in the village two weeks Kimiko and you still need to be under constant surveillance as part of your agreement. In your current form, plus finding a way to destroy your seal, it's fitting that I take over from Kakashi so that I can work on it under one roof and protect you at the same time. You know as well as I do that your mother will be coming after you now that the seal has been triggered, and if she's dealing under Orochimaru you know for a fact Kakashi won't stand a chance with her. Just suck it up and deal with it, it's all done so there's nothing you can do about it." Minato stated darkly, the last thing he wanted was for her to cause a scene.

"You could have at least told me beforehand instead of telling me when you're announcing it to the whole village. I'm getting a drink," she spat, jumping out of his grip and storming into the house. Minato rubbed his face and turned his attention to his guests.

"I apologise for that. Now that you all know what's what, is there any questions?" he asked. Ino looked nervous as she raised her hand.

"Sir, now that your back, are you going to be the Fourth Hokage again? And what about Lady Tsunade?" she asked.

"We've been discussing it and Tsunade has agreed to remain the Fifth Hokage until I've sorted out a few problems. I will of course be doing light duties as well so I'm not thrown into the deep end when I do take over again. When that happens, Tsunade has agreed to become head of Konoha hospital and all of our current and future medical ninjas," he explained, Naruto stood up and raised his hand ever so slightly causing Minato to frown slightly but brushed it aside knowing it'll take a while to get used to him.

"What is it Naruto?" he asked.

"Well I was just wondering what was going to happen to Sasuke now," he queried, low mumbles rang out in the garden.

"I don't know yet. We'll start a trial at some point next week hopefully. Don't worry though; with him being the last of the Uchiha clan, I'm very much doubting he'll be executed. I can't really tell you anything else but for now to be honest I've got more important things on my mind than the Uchiha," he replied darkly. He had read up on Sasuke's file the other day. Not only was he in Minato's bad books for deserting the village but for trying to kill his son with his students prized technique,

Without anymore questions, the party continued in full swing. Naruto happily chatting to his friends whilst Inoichi pulled Minato aside, not caring that Chouza and Shikaku were in earshot distance.

"I know what happened to her; I mentally interrogated her when she first arrived back in the village. Before you say anything, I am ashamed at how I treated her. As her Jounin sensei I should have seen the signs but I just can't believe her parents would do such a thing! I mean Takara was a fine medic after all," he stuttered, Minato sighed.

"Yeah, a medic under the wing of Orochimaru, that was never a good sign. You shouldn't be explaining yourself to me, there were a lot of people who ignored her, the third included. Hell if it wasn't for Obito constantly moaning about it to me, I probably would have been the same. She was a right mess back then but now… I don't know what to think. How was she mentally when she returned? I read her report but still…" he frowned, taking a sip from the cup in his hand.

"She still likes to think she's over everything, a whole new person. I know she still hurts over her Uchiha friend. One thing for certain, since she left the village to when she returned she has been with her mother. There are no memories though - I wouldn't put it past Takara to have tampered with them. I'm worried about how much the woman knows and what she has planned. If Kimiko has no memories, that means she didn't escape, Takara let her go," Inoichi reported, Minato let out a small groan.

"And then there's the business of this seal keeping her in this form. It wasn't as if Takara knew her daughter was going to become a jinchuuriki. This seal, it's sadistic! I should have been more suspicious when Takara was showing me the blueprints for it," he stated darkly, Inoichi raised a blonde eyebrow.

"This is the first time I've seen her in this form. Is that what the seal does? Transforms her into a vulnerable body? Is there any way to remove it?" he asked, Minato shook his head and bit his lip at this.

"Technically I do know of a way to do it. The only problem is; it's not designed to be removed. Put it this way it'll be extremely painful, and the victim either doesn't survive or goes insane with the pain. And your question about this new form, it's what's designed to happen if she uses too much of her bijou chakra – which is what happened the night I was revived. Except this seal is preventing her from turning back." He explained.

"Damn, that kid is messed up and I probably didn't help… I'd better go talk to her, where is she?" Inoichi asked; Minato looked around noting the garden but no brunette chibi in sight. He sighed and remembered where she was last going.

"Probably still getting her drink, I'll go see what's keeping her," he replied as he left Inoichi to his thoughts. Meanwhile over the other side of the garden, Naruto, Sakura and Ino were sat at a table eating away.

"I still can't believe Sasuke is back, hey Naruto? When do you think your dad will let him have visitors?" Ino asked, now used to Naruto being the son of the Fourth Hokage. In fact Naruto could have sworn she was suddenly a lot nicer to him since she found out the news.

"Don't think it will be for a while Ino, he didn't come back willingly remember? He even threatened to kill Naruto again! From what I heard, they haven't even interrogated him properly yet plus he's still needs to be tried before the council," Sakura interjected, years of being Tsunade's assistant had taught her many things.

"At least he was brought back, Naruto kept his promise after all! I bet that's a huge we- hey Naruto? You ok?" Ino asked, noticing that the blonde was seemingly in a world of his own, Naruto quickly snapped back.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. My dad's alive, my best friend is back, I live in this totally cool house, I couldn't be happier!" She laughed; Sakura sighed and grabbed his hand dragging him away from Ino. Once they were out of earshot, she faced him seriously.

"You may be able to fool the others with that smile but I've known you a lot longer to know when you lie. What's the matter? You should be enjoying the party! Happy to-"

"I am happy Sakura really!" Naruto cut in. "It's just I'm really worried about Sasuke. I know for a fact that my dad's ridiculously angry with him right now and he's not going to be let off that easily," Sakura sighed, even after what Sasuke had done to him both mentally and physically, Naruto just wanted to forgive and forget. She shook her head at him.

"To be honest Naruto, Sasuke doesn't deserve to be 'let off at easily' as you say and I can't blame your dad for being angry with him. I mean he tried to kill you for Kami's sake and he abandoned the village. And I know he would do that all over again just to get his stupid revenge on Itachi. Look I know how he must feel mentally after the massacre but it still stands, he shunned everyone out. He knew how bad Orochimaru was yet he still went after him. He may be back now Naruto but he's not the same Sasuke we knew," She stated, to her surprise though Naruto glared at her.

"He hurt you Sakura, but he's still the same Sasuke. He's just been poisoned with lines. Did you forget Kakashi Sensei's training? Those who abandon the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. I'm not about to abandon Sasuke, especially now that he's back in the village! He's back home now, I know with the right guidance he'll be good again," he declared. Nearby, a certain silver haired Jounin was eavesdropping.

"You finally get it Naruto. I know you will find a way," he mumbled before turning his attention to his new house. He had heard the conversation with Minato and Inoichi and had too noticed that Kimiko had been gone for a while. Letting out an audible sigh, he made his way through the garden and into the house. To his surprise, the first thing he noticed was the yellow flash zipping in between the rooms.

"Sensei, what's the matter?" he asked, the flash slowed down revealing Minato looking worried.

"I can't find her, but I found this," he held up a cloth covered in blood, Kakashi's eye widened as he bit his thumb summoning Pakun.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" The small pug asked looking up as his master; Minato bent down and gave Pakun the cloth to sniff.

"Kimiko's missing; can you help us find her?" Kakashi explained; Pakun sniffed at the cloth before sniffing the air.

"She's upstairs!" he announced, taking off up out the room up the stairs. One of the very far ensuite bathrooms of a guest room at the end of the corridor was open when they opened up to find Kimiko in the corner clutching a towel around her arm, her kimono covered in blood.

"Kimiko, what happened?" Minato cried running over to her, she looked up with puffy eyes and shrank back slightly.

"It won't stop, I tried everything. It was an accident honestly!" She said, Minato and Kakashi crouched down beside her and undone the towel on her arm. There was a four inch gash in her arm that was bleeding quite badly.

"Kakashi, could you go get Sakura? How did you cut yourself Kimiko?" Minato asked, grabbing another towel hanging up, wetting it and gently placing it over the cut. Kakashi nodded and turned around.

"Thanks Pakun, you can go now," he replied as he left the room, the pug looked on in shock at the small form before disappearing himself. Kimiko sighed.

"A glass broke, I went to pick it up and the damn thing ripped my arm open. I'm taking it I can't heal like I used to," she moaned, leaning back against the wall. Minato sighed he pressed his hand against her forehead to find her slightly warm. The loss of blood probably wasn't helping. Moments later Kakashi was back in the room followed by Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto was worried when I said Kimiko hurt herself," Kakashi explained, as Sakura rushed over and began inspecting the arm.

"This is gonna ache for a while, you've cut into muscle. Hang on," she stated as produced a green chakra and began healing the arm. Kimiko hissed slightly and moments later, the arm was healed.

"Thanks, Sakura," Kimiko mumbled before closing her eyes and falling back against the wall.

"Blood loss," Sakura sighed; Minato thanked Sakura before scooping Kimiko up and took her to her bedroom to put her to bed whilst everyone returned downstairs.

"We're gonna hafta be extra careful around here for a while right Sensei?" Naruto asked, as they all emerged into the garden.

"Yeah, no doubt she will be a handful and trouble will always find her, but I'm sure we can keep her safe. She is living with all of us now after all. Are you alright Naruto? I know this is a lot to have digested today" Kakashi replied.

"You know what Sensei? I couldn't be happier right now," Naruto grinned. The party continued on through out the night and it wasn't long before things got a lot more complicated for the Namikaze family.


End file.
